Tu
by eviiz
Summary: Chica histerica, neurotica y cinica enamorada de un chico timido, lindo, educado y perfecto. Algo que pasa más seguido de lo que se puede pensar. ¿Logrará poder conquistarlo?
1. Be be your love

**Aquí estoy con una historia nueva, y le dedico este capitulo a un grupo muy am "selecto" de Facebook que me animaron a continuar con esto, las quiero chicas, ustedes saben quienes son.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a SM, por que si me pertenecieran a mi, sería rica y ya estuviera en Europa con un guapo Británico teniendo mucho sexo.**

**Capitulo 1. Be be your love.**

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_(Todos hablan de como no puedo, no puedo ser tu amor)  
>But I want, want, want to be your love<em>

_(Pero quiero, quier ser tu amor)  
>Want to be your love, for real<em>

_(Quiero ser tu amor, de verda)_

_Be Be Your Love by Rachel Yamagata._

…..

A todas nos ha pasado.

Es como algo elemental en la vida.

O al menos para las que, como yo, están destinadas a sufrir una vida llena de tortura.

O simplemente, para las que están enamoradas de un chico que esta totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Y no hablo del típico chico popular que toda chica quiere, ese que es perfecto, capitán de algún tonto equipo deportivo, con una cantidad obscena de dinero, un auto que vale más que tu casa, la tonta rubia de cuerpo perfecto como novia y ese aire de niño malo que a todas nos vuelve locas.

O de tu mejor amigo. El chico que conoce todos tus secretos, te ha visto en tus peores momentos. Que esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, por que jamás te querría como algo más que como a una hermana.

Hablo de ese chico que para ti es perfecto. El más guapo, lindo, inteligente y caballeroso. Para los demás puede parecer un poco tonto, pero para ti es… exactamente lo que buscas en tú hombre perfecto. Es demasiado amable como para estar en el grupo de los populares, pero aún así todos lo conocen y les cae de maravilla por que habla con todos y no hace menos a nadie. Sencillo y talentoso. Él sabe que existes, por lo que no es tan inalcanzable y se puede decir que entras en su circulo de conocidos; pero simplemente le das igual y solo te habla por educación, por que claro, es un perfecto caballero que jamás podría ser compartible contigo que eres una perfecta histérica.

Solo eres la antisocial mejor amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Hablo de Edward Cullen.

Si, estoy segura que todas tenemos o tuvimos un Edward Cullen en nuestra vida.

¿Y que tienes tu para ofrecerle? ¿Qué puedes hacer para llamar su atención?

Absolutamente nada. ¿No te dan ganas de gritar y llorar de frustración? A mi si. Siempre que lo pienso.

Solo soy Bella Swan. Todos saben que no soy dulce, ni amable, ni educada. Que soy histérica, cínica y sarcástica. Los chicos huyen de mí como la plaga. Se puede decir que no soy fea, pero tampoco pienso que soy una belleza; soy vergonzosamente simple. Una morena sin chiste… y sin curvas, que lo único que hace bien es cantar y tocar la guitarra… exactamente como otras cinco millones de personas en el mundo. Como dije nada especial.

¿Por qué Edward se fijaría en mí? ¿Para qué molestarme en profundizar más nuestra amistad si me garantizaba un corazón roto? Mejor me quedaba en casa, sufriendo en silencio y escribiendo desgarradoras canciones de amor no correspondido.

Oh ¿Mencione que soy una dramática de closet? En eso, Alice tenía la culpa.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada junto a mi mejor amiga Rose, mientras Emmett, su novio, le comía la cara. La visión perfecta antes de comer tu almuerzo si me preguntan.

Muchos pensaban que era raro que la perfecta Rosalie Hale fuera mi mejor amiga. Pero bueno teníamos cosas importantes en común, cosas muy importantes como el cinismo, el odio intenso a varias (bueno muchas) personas de la escuela y una obsesión poco sana con los vampiros.

Estaba debatiendo en mi cabeza si debía bloquear a los dos calientes adolescentes a mi lado ó cambiar de mesa para poder comer en paz, cuando la silla a mi lado fue arrastrada, miré arriba para encontrarme con… introduzcan suspiros soñadores… Edward Cullen.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—No pueden ser buenos cuando tengo a Barbie y a Ken con esteroides intentándose contarse las caries con la lengua.

Edward rió y yo me sentí convertirme en gelatina. Por alguna extraña razón, él pensaba que era graciosa, siempre riéndose de las pendejadas que decía, me parecía rarísimo. Todos pensaban que era una perra cínica, sarcástica insoportable, una bruja sin corazón y una resentida con la vida. Yo tomaba esos lindos adjetivos como originales halagos.

Rose subió a tomar aire para decirme.

—Te hace falta novio.

—Y a ti un cinto de castidad y probablemente montones de anticonceptivos.

Me enseño el dedo.

Y yo le enseñe la comida masticada de mi boca.

Éramos muy maduras.

—Oye Bella, ¿cantarás en el festival de talentos? — me preguntó Edward mientras abría su botella de agua, y yo como siempre que me hablaba directamente, intenté reprimir la gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Pffff no.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunto con una muy adorable cara de confusión, las cejas juntas y la boca fruncida.

—Por que como dijiste, es un festival de talentos y yo no tengo nada de eso.

—Eso no es verdad, yo creo que eres muy buena, la mejor de toda la escuela. Si te inscribes sería la única razón por la que iría—. Un ligero sonrojo lleno sus mejillas. Edward era un chico tímido, algo que me parecía extremadamente adorable.

Reprimí la urgencia de decir "Awwww" mientras hacía cara de animalito de película de Disney. El chico de verdad era tierno y demasiado educado.

—Saber tocar la guitarra y cantar sin que a nadie le sangren los oídos no es talento—. Refunfuñe mientras me hundía en mi silla.

—Edward tiene razón, Bells— dijo Rose y yo levanté las cejas por su inusual cumplido. —No creo que tu acto pueda ser peor que Jessica, Lauren y Tanya cuando bailaron Jingle Bells, intentando imitar la escena de "Chicas pesadas"

Edward, Emmett y yo arrugamos la nariz y gemimos de asco.

— ¡Por favor Tontella! ¡Sálvanos de tan horrible visión!— dijo Emmett teatralmente. — ¡Tus graznidos son mejor que el culo de esas arpías!

Bueno él tenía razón, pero aún así le enseñe el dedo y por si le había quedado duda del mensaje que quería transmitirle le dije

—Vete a la chingada troll.

Continuamos comiendo en un agradable e inusual silencio, fui la primera en terminar por que tenía el mal habito de devorar mi comida como una persona criada por animales (sin ofender a los animalitos) y como el silencio me incomodaba, decidí iniciar una platica don el dios griego a mi lado.

— ¿Y tú te inscribirás al festival, Edward?

Masticó su comida rápidamente y la pasó con un trago de agua. Pero que educado, yo le hubiera respondido con la boca llena de comida, pero como dije mis modales en la mesa eran como los de una persona salvaje.

— ¿Yo? No lo creo, apenas empiezo con la guitarra y mi voz no es tan buena. Me falta mucha práctica como para pensar participar.

Suspire internamente, él tan sencillo y modesto.

—Podemos tocar cuando quieras, te sirve para practicar y puedo ayudarte con las dudas que tengas—. Y añadí un encogimiento de hombros solo para que pareciera que no me parecía la gran cosa y que no estaba haciéndome pipí de la emoción.

El me dio una gran sonrisa deslumbrante. De verdad le interesaba mejorar en la guitarra.

—Oye Edward, Rose y yo tenemos planeado ir a Port Angeles después de la escuela, necesitamos comprar unas cosas y tal vez vayamos al cine o algo, ¿te anotas?

—Claro.

— ¿Y tú Bella?

Odiaba este tipo de situaciones. Que Emmett se sintiera obligado de invitarme solo para no ser grosero. El chico no tenía que lidiar conmigo solo por que le cayera bien a su novia y su mejor amigo pensara que soy graciosa. No tenía que incluirme en su grupo.

—No gracias Emmett, tengo cosas que hacer.

Rose levantó las cejas, sabía que no tenía ningún plan de nada, ella sabía que era demasiado perezosa y antisocial como para tener planes. Pero gracias a Dios no dijo nada.

—Anda Bella, será divertido— me dijo Edward con una sonrisa y estaba segura que lo veía con cara de tonta. Tan amable y considerado él.

—Tal vez después.

Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

….

¿Qué es la parte más emocionante de estar en preparatoria y estar enamorada del chico perfecto y que ni un millón de años te haría caso?

Esa sensación de emoción que tienes al acosar/espiar a dicho chico sin que nadie, repito nadie, lo note. Es un arte que no muchas dominan, hay que tener mucho cuidado de no ser obvia, de hacer preguntas discretas a las personas indicadas y de no llamar la atención.

Cuando Edward tiene deportes yo tengo periodo libre y hoy era un día extrañamente soleado, por eso el entrenador Clapp decidió sacar a su clase al campo para jugar un poco de fut bol y yo con la excusa de querer disfrutar un poco del sol, me fui a las gradas con mi guitarra "para buscar un poco de inspiración"

Se puede decir que Edward no es bueno para los deportes. Su cara se pone de un rojo intenso y se le va el aliento demasiado pronto y admitámoslo, se pone un poco lento y torpe después de un rato. Pero a mi me parece absolutamente adorable que intentara seguir jugando cuando era obvio que era una causa perdida… exactamente como yo, excepto en la parte en la que sigue intentando.

Aunque mi caso era más como una torpeza crónica y velocidad de caracol. Lo de él parecía ser extrema mala suerte en los deportes. Siempre sufría pequeños accidentes durante gimnasia, como si fuera un imán de balones.

Era claro que ninguno de los dos se convertiría en una estrella deportiva.

Estaba en las gradas, tocando la guitarra y tarareando para mí, pero viendo el partido de fut bol disimuladamente.

Edward corría hacía el lado contrario del balón pero de pronto alguien pateo la pelota que de alguna forma termino golpeándolo en la frente haciendo que sus lentes de deslizaran hasta la punta de su nariz. Lo vi ponerse aún más rojo. El entrenador suspiró resignado y lo sacó del partido reemplazándolo con alguien a quien no le puse atención.

Cuando estaba por sentarse en las bancas giro hacía la izquierda, hacia donde estaba yo y me saludo, yo lo salude de vuelta, baje la mirada y me puse a tocar fingiendo que lo ignoraba y que no estaba ahí como su enferma acosadora.

Escuche a Edward aclararse la garganta junto a mi y levante la mirada hacía él. Respiró profundo como para armarse de valor, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y yo levanté las cejas y sonreí para animarlo a que hablara.

Parecía un poco nervioso y yo me emocione, esperaba que me dijera algo lindo, como que tenía años amándome en secreto o por lo menos que le parecía linda a pesar de lo rara que era y que me invitaba a salir.

—Am… bueno… quiero preguntarte algo y la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza y eh… bueno… puedes decirme que no y no habrá problema… aunque espero que digas si…

—Edward— lo interrumpí y mi sonrisa se hizo increíblemente más grande. —Solo preguntame.

Creía que después de todo si tenía una oportunidad.

— ¿Conoces a Alice Brandon, verdad? ¿Son mejores amigas o algo así?

Mi sonrisa cayó de inmediato y sentí que podía ponerme a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Si… — dije con precaución.

—Que bien— sonrió. —Entonces, ¿podrías contarme de ella?

¿Alguna vez han sentido esa opresión en el pecho cuando el chico que te gusta te da a entender que le gusta tu amiga? Bueno, esto se sentía mil veces peor. Sentí como si me apretaran el corazón y los pulmones. Sentía los ojos arder y que se me saldrían las lágrimas, que no iba a poder controlarlas una vez que salieran. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y sonreír, ¿por qué? Por que así son las cosas.

De verdad quería hablar mal de Alice, decirle que era una persona horrible, una chica despreciable, pero de solo pensarlo me sentí culpable. Ella era una de mis pocas mejores amigas y de las personas más dulces que conocía.

Bueno estaba loca como una cabra, pero era mi amiga, así que con todo el valor que pude juntar, le di lo que esperaba era una sonrisa.

—Claro Edward, ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Oh— se rascó la nuca. —Pues no estoy seguro, deja que lo piense y hablamos, ¿te parece?

Solo asentí.

**Cruel adolescencia, cruel amor. **

**Estoy segura que le ha pasado a todas, fue la historia de mi vida durante toda la preparatoria, (o mejor dicho Bachillerato, que fue donde estudie) y debo decir que soy y era muy parecida a esta Bella, cuando estaba en la secundaría comía como bestia, con los dedos y me ensuciaba toda la cara y la ropa, y mi novio de ese entonces solo se reía de mi y me da servilletas, ese chico de verdad me quería.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Parte favorita? ¿Frase favorita? ¿Personaje favorito?**

**Planeo subir capítulos cortos, como de mil a dos mil palabras como cada tres días, recuerden que estoy también con la traducción de Las Gritonas. **

**Así que reviews, díganme que les pareció, sus críticas buenas o malas y si les gustaría que siguiera. **

**Besos, eviiz. **


	2. You wouldn't like me

**¡Wow! Estoy sorprendida con la respuesta que tuvo el primer capitulo, no pensé que fuera a gustarles tanto, pero por lo que me dijeron en sus reviews a la mayoría le ha pasado esto. No me sorprende xD. Y me da gusto que se hayan dado cuenta que es una historia diferente y que les guste, por que la mayoría de los personajes son muy fuera de carácter, ya se darán cuenta, por ejemplo Renee y Charlie aquí siguen felices y casados.**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo que al igual que Bella y ustedes, tuve amores no correspondidos.**

**Capitulo 2. You wouldn't like me**

_Oh I- I feel like I wouldn't like me if I met me_

_(Oh, siento que tampoco me quisera si me conociera)_

___I- I feel like you wouldn't like me if you met me_

_(Siento que tú no me fueras a querer si me conocieras)  
><em>

_And don't you worry there's still time_

_(No te preocupes todavía hay tiempo)_

…_.._

Me le quede viendo a Alice mientras ella intentaba leerme las cartas o el tarot… no tenía idea si era lo mismo o no.

Intentaba estudiarla, quería buscar que podría ser lo que Edward vio en ella. Alice y yo éramos muy diferentes físicamente. A pesar de la locura que cargaba mi amiga (y no es que negara que yo también estuviera loca), la chica era hermosa, parecía un hada, pequeña, diminuta y delicada, daba una imagen de una chica elegante y encantadora… algo que arruinaba cuando abría la boca. Yo me sentía como un chico con ropa de chica… ropa masculina de chica.

—Esto es una pendejada, Alice.

—¡Shhh!

Demasiado colorida y llena de diseños, un estilo entre hippie, psicodélico y gitano. Además con esa cara de loca que se cargaba me recordaba a Luna Lovegood, con los enormes ojos y ropa rara.

—Bueno, esto me dice que estas un poco confundida y triste por el rumbo que tomó tu vida.

_Dejando a un lado el hecho que sea probable que le gustes a Edward…_

—Te dije que son pendejadas Alice, eso es mentira, el rumbo de mi vida esta excelente, muchas gracias.

—¿A si?— preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

—Por supuesto, tiene un rumbo indefinido. Estoy completamente segura que no tengo idea de que hacer con mi vida, no es algo que me tenga confundida o triste.

—Bueno, suficiente de las cartas. — se quedo pensando mientras veía la pared frente a ella. — ¿Quieres que te depile el área del biquini?

Levanté las cejas y bajé un poco la cabeza. Alice tenía seis meses estudiando belleza algunas tardes en la semana.

—Alice, te quiero mucho pero por ningún motivo voy a dejar que pongas cera caliente en mis partes privadas y mucho menos que veas mi vagina.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres TÚ depilarme a mí?

—¡Oh Dios no! Probablemente queme toda tu cosa y nunca en la vida tendrás sexo, no quiero ser la responsable de eso.

Se quedo pensando.

—Eso no sería bueno, quiero tener sexo.

—Igual que dos millones de personas.

—Supongo— se encogió de hombros. —¿Tú quieres tener sexo?

Levanté una ceja.

—Si es una propuesta, gracias pero no gracias.

—Para nada, pero si algún día me hago lesbiana, serías la primera a quien le pediría cita para intentar tener fogoso sexo lésbico.

Solté una carcajada. Nunca me aburría cuando estaba con ella, pasar tiempo con Alice garantizaba risas.

—Estoy enamorada. — dijo son un suspiro.

Otra cualidad de mi amiga. Cambiaba tan rápido de tema que a veces me costaba entender de que me hablaba. Era como si mientras estuviera hablando contigo ya estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Am… ¿Qué bien? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No tengo idea de quien es.

—Oh bueno, dime como es y tal vez lo conozca o lo conozca de vista.

Suspiró exasperada. —Bella, acabo de decirlo, no tengo idea de quien es. No se como es, no se como se llama ¡no se nada! Ayer cuando fui al supermercado mientras iba por los pasillos buscando mayonesa escuche a alguien tararear de forma tan hermosa que me enamore y no he podido de pensar en eso… encontré al amor de mi vida.

Me le quede viendo como la loca que era. ¿Enamorarse de una voz? Bueno, ni siquiera una voz ¡Un estúpido tarareo!

—¿Y que tal si era una chica?

—No había pensado en eso… espero que no, no quiero convertirme en lesbiana, no estoy lista para eso. Aunque estoy segura que el sexo contigo sería muy bueno. ¿A que hora tienes que estar en tu casa?

Me reí tanto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Alice me veía como si no entendiera que era tan gracioso.

—En un rato, mejor ya me voy.

Me despedí de Alice y me subí a mi auto. Una enorme camioneta roja; monstruosa e indestructible, el tipo de auto perfecto para atropellar a tus enemigos sin matarlos pero dejándolos gravemente heridos para que jamás vuelvan a molestarte y lo suficientemente asustados para que no te delaten. No es que haya descubierto este muy útil hecho cuando atropellé por "accidente" al odioso perro estúpido de mis vecinos.

Un delicioso aroma me recibió cuando llegue a casa. Fui directo a la cocina para ver si podía robar algo antes de la comida, hice una mueca cuando vi a Renee y Jacob reírse como hienas drogadas en la cocina.

Jacob Black era algo así como mi hermano adoptivo. Su mamá murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando él era niño y Billy su papá, enfermo de enfisema pulmonar y murió hace unos años dejando a Charlie haciéndose cargo de él, no nos importaba, era familia. Jacob vivía con nosotros pero conservaba su casa-taller en La Push e iba a la escuela en la reserva, por eso estaba en la casa antes que yo. Además que él era el responsable de cocinar. Renee no podía hervir agua sin quemar la cocina y yo era demasiado perezosa como para aprender a cocinar.

— ¿De que se ríen?— pregunte de mal humor.

—Llego la amargada. — dijo Jake mientras sacaba algo del horno. Rodé los ojos.

—Jake me estaba contando algo que hizo Quil en la escuela. Es tan gracioso. ¿No te gusta? Deberías salir con él.

—Mamá, por milésima vez. NO me gusta Quil.

—Pero es muy guapo y gracioso…

—Respire profundo, intentando controlar mi irritación. Es sorprendente como tus padres pueden hacerte enojar en segundos.

—Madre, se viste con ropa de niños de 12 años y tiene 16 solo para mostrar sus músculos. Además su perfume me marea.

—Es muy bueno con los autos.

Levanté las cejas.

— ¿Me viste cara de carro? La última vez que me fije seguía teniendo una vagina y no un motor allá abajo, así que sus habilidades mecánicas no me sirven de nada.

—Por eso no tienes novio Bella. Quiero tener nietos pronto.

—Mamá— lloriquee. — Solo tengo 17 años, un embarazo adolescente no esta en mis planes, pero si tanto quieres uno, puedo robarme algún niño en Seattle, nadie sospechara de la hija del Jefe de Policía.

—Deja a la pobre niña en paz, mujer. — sonreí y me di la vuelta para ver a Charlie entrar por la puerta trasera.

—Con ese carácter jamás conseguirás novio. — chasqueó Renee.

—Ya te lo dije, no me voy a casar, moriré vieja y virgen con 12 gatos que tendrán los nombres de los meses del año.

Jake comenzó a servir la lasagna y cuando se paro junto a mi comenzó a olfatear.

— ¡Argh Bella! Apestas.

—Jake tu también apestas y aún así te sigo hablando.

—Es ese jodido incienso que usa la loca de Alice ¿verdad?

Le sonreí enseñándole todos mis dientes.

—Sip, limpia tu aura y equilibra tu chakras. Aguántate.

…

Ya era tarde y yo estaba en mi cama, en la oscuridad viendo mi techo. Me gustaba esta hora del día, por que me ponía imaginar como sería mi vida si estuviera con Edward. Me lo imaginaba, tan guapo como siempre. Alto, delgado pero con sus hombros anchos, ese cabello rojizo despeinado que me volvía loca, siempre nos imaginaba acostados en algún lugar con su cara en mi hombro y yo acariciando su cabello. Me gustaba pensar que si algún día llegara a ser su novia le pediría que nunca se quitara los lentes, a veces iba a la escuela con lentes de contacto, claro podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes con mayor claridad, pero había algo en verlo con los lentes, se veía tan inteligente, sofisticado y… nerd. Me encantaba.

Me imaginaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela tomados de la mano. A él ayudándome con mis tareas, en Port Angeles paseando, yendo juntos a las fiestas, comiendo juntos en la escuela. Inventaba platicas donde nos dijéramos lo mucho que nos queríamos y que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Suspiré de felicidad con solo pensarlo.

Pero luego pensé en lo que mi mamá había dicho en la cena. Tenía 17 años y mi ultimo novio fue Lee Stephens cuando teníamos ocho años y le dije que si no era mi novio me iba a comer todos sus dulces, me tenía tanto miedo que acepto y fuimos una feliz pareja por dos días, después de eso mi vida romántica era nula. Yo sabía que tenía un carácter difícil y un humor diferente que no todos entendían. Que la mayoría de las personas me fastidiaban y terminaba portándome con una perra la mayor parte del tiempo. Que mis comentarios sarcásticos y agrios molestaban a la gente y me decían insensible. Pero bueno, no me gustaba aceptar pendejadas de nadie y siempre decía lo que pensaba, sin importarme las consecuencias. Ser sincera es ser sincera y si alguien me caía mal no me andaba con hipocresías y simplemente lo ignoraba. Era pesada con las personas que me caían bien, era mi forma de expresar mi afecto, no era mi culpa que fuera una incapacitada emocional.

Y no es que no hubiera algunos chicos interesados, pocos pero hubo. Era yo la que no estaba interesada, siempre les encontraba un pequeño defecto. Excepto por Edward claro, él es perfecto. Pero ya había pensado que tal vez la razón de mi soltería, poca vida social y nula vida romántica era por mí forma de ser. Tal vez necesitaba cambiar, no juzgar tan rápida y no ser tan ruda con las personas.

Tal vez si cambiaba Edward me notaria. Si me comportara más dulce y amable. Si pensara bien antes de hablar y no buscar placer en hacer sentir mal a algunas personas (aunque se lo merecieran) Edward era el chico más amable y caballeroso que conocía. Probablemente de todo Forks y hasta Washington, todavía les abría las puertas a las mujeres, les sacaba la silla y las dejaba pasar primero. Se levantaba cuando alguna chica en la mesa iba al baño, siempre saludaba y jamás lo escuche hablar de mala manera a alguien. ¿Yo? Absolutamente todo lo contrario. Dios, a veces entraba a algún lugar como un asno y no saludaba a nadie, por que era demasiado floja para saludar a todos.

Después de analizar mi personalidad y mi forma de ser llegue a una dura conclusión.

Si fuera Edward, yo no me caería bien.

**Bueno, se que me tarde pero estuve enferma como cuatro días, una gripe espantosa que lentamente evoluciono a una tos. Y tuve dos tardes enteras de tortura con el dentista.**

**No hubo Edward esta vez, pero quería que vieran un poco más de la loca personalidad de Bella (que estoy segura muchas se identificaran) Y no se ustedes, pero Renee es como mi madre, tengo casi 21 años, y me dice que quiere nietos pronto :S y también que con lo amargada que estoy jamás tendré novio, pero bueno es mi madre y la amo.**

**Espero tener el próximo capitulo en unos tres días. ¡Ah! Y si hay errores de ortografía, ignórenlos, estoy pensando en buscar una Beta por que me da flojera editar los capítulos y buscar errores, así que solo lean e ignoren los errores ;D**


	3. Open your eyes

**No sean flojas y lean mis pequeñas notas de autor :***

**Sé que no tengo perdón. Que me tarde mucho y que a lo mejor se cansaron de esperarme… si dejan de leerme lo entiendo. ¡Pero tengo buenas excusas! Quiero decir, ¡Buenas razones! Hace dos semanas regrese a la universidad, a quinto semestre lo que significa más tareas, mas lecturas y menos tiempo para FanFiction, tengo también las Gritonas que son capítulos larguísimos y otros dos proyectos, así que les pido comprensión y paciencia. Jamás dejaría la historia incompleta, solo tardare un poco más en terminarla. **

**Y por eso les dejo un capítulo más largo, casi 4mil palabras no esta tan mal verdad ¿eh?**

**Capitulo 3. Open your eyes**

_I want so much to open your eyes_

(Deseo tanto que abras tus ojos)_  
>'Cause I need you to look into mine<em>

(Por que necesito que veas dentro de los mios)_  
>Tell me that you'll open your eyes<em>

(Dime que abrirás tus ojos)

_Opene your ayes - Snow Patrol_

. . . . . . . . . .

—Buenos días, Bella— reconocería esa voz donde fuera, incluso aunque me sintiera media muerta. Simplemente no funcionaba en las mañanas. Era un total misterio y milagro que no reprobara las materias que tenía a primera hora. Mi cerebro empezaba a funcionar como dos horas después de que despertara.

Creo que le gruñí un buenos días, no estaba segura. Tenía la cara pegada contra mi casillero y abrí un ojo para poder verlo.

Edward hoy llevaba lentes, el cabello como siempre en desorden, jeans oscuros, converse negros y una playera roja que decía "Muggle," creo que eso hizo que me enamorara más de él.

¿Mencione que estaba obsesionada con Harry Potter?

— ¿Aún sigues dormida?— preguntó con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí y volví a cerrar mi ojo.

—¡Beeeella!— gemí, era la voz de Alice y era demasiado temprano como para lidiar con ella. —Oh por Dios estoy tan emocionada, ¿recuerdas que te dije la ardilla que se metió a mi habitación? Pues ayer en la noche por fin pude hablar con ella y la pude convencer de que saliera al mundo y enfrentara sus miedos, por lo que pude entender tiene una familia que mantener y una esposa ardilla un poco exigente así que le prometí dejarle algunos maníes y nueces por el jardín para facilitar su vida si él prometía no meterse a mi cuarto, ni morder mi ropa interior y dejarme dormir por las noches… así que si tienes en tu casa comida para ardillas te agradecería que me dieras un poco. Oh, buenos días Edward, no te había visto.

—Buenos días, Alice. — Edward la veía asustado. Alice se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Tu aura parece un poco preocupada y tensa… es como si quisieras algo que según tú no puedes tener, pero no te agobies tengo algo que te servirá de mucho, mira— de la nada saco un piedra que parecía hecha de cajeta. —Es jade rojo es estimulante te ayuda a liberar presión y además te ayuda a liberar la tensión de un modo constructivo. Que tengas un día lleno de paz.

Y se fue dando brinquitos mientras Edward murmuraba.

—Una locura… jamás lo hubiera pensado.

Me reí.

—En efecto mi estimado Edward, la chica está loca. Si ves algunos maníes y nueces, avísame.

Edward me dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Que tengas una agradable mañana, Bella.

.

.

.

Iba para mi segunda clase sintiéndome más como humana, pero luego recordé que tenía clase de cálculo y me dieron ganas de regresar a ser un zombi. Gimiendo tomé mi asiento junto al buen Jasper Withlock, un individuo muy interesante, era raro, callado y extremadamente tímido, solo lo había visto hablar largamente con Edward y eso porque eran primos o algo así.

A mí me caía muy bien, porque a pesar de que no hablara y no ser muy social era un chico al que le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran. Tenía una imagen desalineada y un poco extraña, pero a mí me parecía que el chico tenía estilo. Además siempre me explicaba matemáticas, tenía años sentándome con él en las clases relacionadas con números, tenía un lugar especial en mi corazón porque siempre traducía el chino que oía de los maestros a unas matemáticas de niños de ocho años.

Simplemente tienes que amar a las personas que te hacen más fácil las matemáticas.

—Buen día joven Withlock— dije exageradamente ya que había salido de mi estupor zombi y tenía ganas de ponerme boba.

—Buenos días, Bella. — me contestó con una sonrisa.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde? ¿Algo interesante?— la verdad la vida de Jasper me importaba lo mismo que la economía china, pero sabía que de vez en cuando pasaba las tardes haciendo algo con Edward, como jugar videojuegos en la casa de uno de ellos o algo igual de aburrido. Así que le preguntaba para saber dónde estaría Edward esa tarde, no era como si pudiera aparecer "casualmente" donde pudieran estar… porque o estaban en casa de Jasper o Edward.

—Compre unos DVD's y Edward ira a mi casa a verlos.

Geeeee-niii-al, Edward estaría con los Withlock esta tarde.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Podría callarse? Me sacan de quicio con su estúpida plática y lo aburrida que es la vida de esta imitación de Shaggy rubio. Y tú Bella, deberías dejar de intentar vivir tú vida social a través de los demás, digo podrías escoger a alguien más interesante para dejar de ser tan patética, alguien como yo o mis amigas. — nos dijo una odiosa voz desde el asiento de enfrente.

Jasper junto las cejas y bajo la cabeza avergonzado y yo levanté una ceja. Mi buen humor se había esfumado gracias a Jessica.

Normalmente cuando Jessica, la puta de la escuela, me decía algo así o simplemente me hablaba, la ignoraba, le hacía señas obscenas o le cantaba _"Puuuuuta, eres una puuuuuuta y tú vagina es del tamaño del Gran Cañón, puuuuuuuta" _la letra no rimaba muy bien y no era mi mejor canción, pero era la verdad y me hacía sentir muy orgullosa haber compuesto algo tan genial. Pero no tenía por qué hablarle así a Jasper, un chico dulce que jamás molestaba a nadie y nunca hablaba.

—Jessica, te agradecería mucho si no me hablaras tan cerca, puedo contagiarme de gonorrea con solo tu aliento. Además querida, ni Jasper ni yo tenemos la culpa de que Mike no te coja como se debe y que por eso tengas que abrirle las piernas al resto del equipo de fut bol.

Escuche una silla arrastrarse y luego la voz de Rosalie.

—No deberías hablarle así a Jasper, podría ser tu jefe en unos años.

Fingí ahogar un grito.

—Jasper. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas convertirte en proxeneta? Nada vende mejor que el sexo ¿eh?

Jasper, Rose y yo nos reímos a carcajadas mientras Jessica nos veía furiosa. Después entró el hombre que nos torturaba con integrales y demás cosas del demonio.

—Gracias— me susurró Jasper con una sonrisita.

.

.

.

.

Me había puesto de mal humor de nuevo. Había olvidado una estúpida tarea de la estúpida materia de Historia Universal solo veinte minutos antes de la clase, así que iba corriendo como idiota a la biblioteca.

— ¡Quítate niño!— le grite a un chico de primer año que tapaba la entrada. Conocía muy bien el lugar, había pasado mucho tiempo aquí cuando era puberta, así que fui corriendo a la sección de historia, saque el libro más gordo que vi y me puse a buscar cualquier cosa de la revolución rusa.

No llevaba ni tres líneas escritas cuando alguien me llamó, levanté la vista y me encontré con Eric York.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Oye, que bueno que te encuentro, ¿podrías ayudarme rápido con una duda que tengo de biología?

—No.

—Pero…

— ¡Shh! Vete, estoy ocupada.

Seguí escribiendo. Dos minutos después Rosalie jalo la silla a mi lado. Voltee a verla justo cuando abría la boca, le di mi mejor bitch face y gruñí.

—No me hables, no me molestes, estoy estresada. Si me interrumpes me convierto en Gollum y te arrancó el dedo a mordidas ¿captas?

Rosalie levantó las cejas, saco su iPod y se puso a escuchar música. Tres minutos después, sentí a Alice a mi lado, pero Rose hablo primero que yo.

—Llovizna de las montañas, esta histérica tiene el chakras desequilibrado, mejor déjala en paz y vete lejos antes de que destruya tu aura a mordidas.

Alice me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Gracias Rosalie, el universo compensara tu buena obra.

Las ignoré y seguí escribiendo, ya me faltaba poco.

_Las causas económicas de la Revolución rusa se atribuyen en gran medida a la mala gestión del zar, sumada a la I Guerra Mundial. Más de quince millones de hombres se unieron al ejército, que dejó un número insuficiente de trabajadores en las fábricas y las granjas. El resultado fue una escasez generalizada de alimentos y materias primas…_

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás haciendo lo de historia? ¿Podría ver tu ensayo? Yo todavía no lo hago y quiero saber que pusiste de Hitler matando rusos.

Mike Imbécil Newton. Un imbécil de mi curso que se creía el envidado del cielo, siempre mandando a todos y actuando como si fuera mejor que todos y además siempre me molestaba. No lo soportaba. Justo lo que necesitaba, que un idiota viniera a molestarme cuando ya estaba de mal humor. Mi ojo comenzó a temblar y mis manos clamaban sangre, haría que deseara no haberme hablado. Y de un solo golpe deje salir mi perra interna.

— ¿Me viste Google escrito por algún lado? Por una vez en tu vida usa tu microscópico cerebro, agarra con tus manitas un maldito libro ¡y lee! Tal vez te quite lo idiota y dejes de chingarme la vida, ¡¿no ves que estoy ocupada? Además, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me importan tus problemas? Por mi puedes poner que Hitler entro a Rusia montado en un unicornio, destruyendo todo a su paso y me valdría un reverendo cacahuate. Ahora desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que clave un lápiz ¡en tu maldito ojo!

Mike se me quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y pude sentir la mirada de Rose y otros cuantos.

—Wow Swan, de verdad te urge una buena cogida.

—Y a ti te urge un pito diez centímetros más largo.

Mike entornó los ojos, me enseño el dedo y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Adiós salchichita!— dije solo para molestarlo más. Pude sentir la risa silenciosa de Rose, ella sabía de lo que hablaba, después de todo fue ella con quien me quede encerrada en un casillero de los vestidores de los hombres y vimos desnudo a Mike y a sus gloriosos diez centímetros de hombría.

De pronto lo sentí, gire la cabeza y vi a Edward que me veía pensativo y me sentí avergonzada de que me viera actuando como un simio salvaje. Estúpido Newton, todo era su culpa.

Diez minutos después di un suspiro de alivio, mi mano gritaba de dolor pero estaba feliz y satisfecha de haber terminado de escribir todo sobre zares, bolcheviques y plebeyos matando a la monarquía… o algo así. No sé porque algunas veces nos obligaban a escribir a mano cuando existían las computadoras. Sería un milagro si el maestro lograba entender mis jeroglíficos.

— ¿Ya se te salieron los demonios, Swan?— me pregunto Rosalie mientras hacía algo con su celular.

—Así es querida, los demonios rusos me han dejado en paz.

— ¿Edward, podrías ayudarme con lo de biología?— escuche a Eric preguntar, de inmediato voltee a verlos. Edward se veía claramente estresado y frustrado, tenía la cara un poco ruborizado y veía a Eric un poco molesto.

—Am, estoy un poco ocupado.

—Vamos, no seas así, es cosa de nada.

—Está bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

Bufé, odiaba que la gente se aprovechara de Edward, era demasiado amable para negarse. Pude ver que volteaba a verme y se puso rojo cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Así se porta la gente normal, Edward es un santo al ayudar al idiota de Eric, no le grito como tú lo hiciste, y no me veas así que aunque no lo haya visto estoy segura que lo hiciste. Deberías juntarte más con Edward para ver si se te pega un poco de comportamiento civilizado y no ser una salvaje contra la sociedad

Entorne los ojos.

—La sociedad, y principalmente la de esta escuela puede besarme el culo, me importa más la vida del árbol que crece en mi patio trasero.

—Tan adorable como siempre.

No tenía que decirme que debía ser más como Edward, siempre ayudando a quien le pedía ayuda, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo o lo estrado que estuviera, no como yo que escupía fuego cada vez que alguien me irritaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Esta era la manera en que Dios me estaba diciendo que debía cambiar, o solo castigo divino?

.

.

.

—¿Ya te vas?

Levanté la cara para sonreírle a Edward, y volví a mi mochila a sacar todas las tonterías para aventar a mi casillero y sacando lo que pudiera ocupar el fin de semana.

—Sí, ya por fin viernes.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu auto?

—Claro— cerré mi casillero y camine junto a él, imaginando que éramos novios y que simplemente salíamos de la escuela para tener un fin de semana maravilloso. —Me pareció muy amable de tu parte ayudar a Eric después de que yo le gritara que no me molestara.

De algo tenía que hacer plática ¿no? Aunque fuera estúpido e hiciera verme mal, al parecer. Edward frunció el ceño y se puso un poco rojo.

—No fue amable de mi parte, fue tonto. Me gustaría ser como tú y tener el valor de decirles a todos que me dejen en paz.

Primero me quede callada, no sabiendo si lo que me decía era un insulto o halago, pero luego decidí que por mi bien mental y emocional lo tomaría como un cumplido para sentirme feliz todo el fin de semana. Le sonreí.

—Es fácil hacerlo una vez que te das cuentas que odias a todos.

Llegamos a mi camioneta, él empezó a patear las llantas y metió las manos a su bolsillo, se veía tan adorable que me daban ganas de golpearlo con la llave que tenía bajo el asiento, dejarlo inconsciente y secuestrarlo.

—Bueno, ahora si ya sé que preguntarte de Alice, y si no es mucha molestia me preguntaba si podrías contestarme algunas cosas.

Oh.

Eso. Alice. Claro.

—Claro.

Y así pase quince minutos contestando lo mejor que pude. Cosas que le gustaban, comida, música, pasatiempos, animales, carreras universitarias. Era como si Edward hubiera memorizado una lista por que inmediatamente después de que terminaba de contestar algo, preguntaba otra cosa. Y claro, después de todo eso tenía el ánimo por los suelos y sentía el corazón como un trozo de carne molida. Ser una buena amiga, a veces, era muy difícil.

—Gracias Bella, que tengas un bonito fin de semana.

_Si, muy bonito. Pasaré dos días enteros pensando en todos mis defectos y enlistando todas las razones por las que alguien tan perfecto como tú jamás querría alguien tan patética como yo._

—Gracias Edward, tú también.

.

.

.

.

Viernes por la noche ¿y qué estaba haciendo yo? Acostada en mi cama, viendo el techo y pensando idioteces. O imaginando a Jasper y Edward jugando en la casa de uno de ellos. O imaginando como sería mi vida si llegara a casarme con Daniel Radcliffe o cualquier otro británico guapo y rico, no me iba a poner muy exigente…

Tenía mi laptop a un lado mío, había pasado diez minutos riéndome de Alice cuando me conto que había pasado toda la tarde frente al único supermercado de Forks pidiéndole a todo el que entrara que tarareara un poco para ella. Lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a su futuro esposo y papá de sus hijos, fue la excusa que me dio. Lo que me puso a pensar si yo también tendría un alma gemela, tal vez estaba al otro lado del mundo, en un país de Europa oriental o Australia y moriríamos sin llegar a conocernos, o tal vez ya estaba con otra persona… o tal vez se llamaba Edward Cullen y no se había dado cuenta que pertenecíamos el uno para el otro y que iba contra la naturaleza que se fijara en la loca de Alice.

Todo eso de las almas gemelas me estaba deprimiendo, así que necesitaba una cantidad obscenamente grosera de comida nada saludable para ahogar mis penas y aflicciones.

Necesitaba ir a la tienda.

De inmediato.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, y luego me vi en el espejo, solo traía puesta una blusa que tenía desde como los doce años y pantaletas, así que solo me puse unos jeans y converse y salí de mi cuarto rogando que no oliera como un chico de quince años después de un partido de futbol. En las escaleras me tope a Jacob.

—Hey Jake, ¿huelo mal?— y levante el brazo para que pudiera oler mi axila. Él levanto una ceja.

— ¿Qué gano yo con oler tus axilas?

—El diez por ciento de la comida chatarra que estoy por comprar.

De inmediato se puso a olfatearme.

—Nada mal, todo tranquilo, puedes salir sin ofender a nadie con tu olor corporal.

—Bien, regreso después. ¡No me esperes despierto!

Me deprimía saber que estaba en mi casa sola junto con Jake. Mi padre tenía turno de noche y mi mamá se fue el fin de semana a Seattle con unas amigas donde trabajaba en el jardín de niños. Jake tenía planes para el sábado, una fiesta en La Push y yo comería mi peso en comida chatarra todo el fin de semana y esperar no morir de un coma diabético.

Además del supermercado, el pueblo tenía una pequeña tienda de autoservicio donde vendían lo más básico de comida rápida y era para quienes no necesitaban comprar tantas cosas. Estacione mi auto y entre con decisión a la tienda de comprar cualquier cosa que se me pusiera enfrente.

Veinte minutos y veinticinco dólares después salí con mis bolsas llenas de frituras, galletas, palomitas, cheetos, doritos, refrescos, pastelitos, nachos y otras delicias. Y me pare en seco cuando vi quien estaba sentado a la orilla de la calle con una lata de refresco y una bolsa gigante de papas fritas.

Edward Cullen.

Caminé muy despacio, no sabía si ir directo a mi camioneta y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto o acercarme, saludarlo y… no sé, hacer lo que fuera para tener un poco de tiempo con él. Al final, nada de mis ingeniosos planes sirvieron porque Edward se volteó y me vio con mis bolsas llenas de futuros infartos, caries y altos niveles de colesterol.

— ¡Bella!— se veía sorprendido pero contento. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Buscando hipogrifos para ir volando a Narnia ¿Qué cojones iba estar haciendo en una tienda, un viernes por la noche? _

—Comprando una muerte prematura— por alguna razón, no podía ser grosera con él, ni contestarle de forma sarcástica. Simplemente convertía mi frio y duro corazón en un pedazo de cálido malvavisco.

El sonrió y me señalo sus pies donde tenía más latas de refresco, bolsas de papas y unos cuantos paquetes de galletas.

—Estaba por terminarme este refresco y regresar por una malteada o algo así.

Saque de mi bolsa una cajita de leche con chocolate Hershey y se la di, después me senté a su lado.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, aparte de comer en la calle?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pensando, últimamente algunas cosas no han salido como yo quería y estoy intentado buscar una manera de arreglar todo.

—Algunas cosas son mejor cuando no se planean.

Me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, pero en esta ocasión las cosas definitivamente no están como deben y créeme, la situación no mejoro.

— ¿No es nada grave, verdad? Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

¿Se dan cuenta? Un cálido malvavisco. Si alguien que no fuera Alice o Rosalie me contaran los problemas de su vida, probablemente solo les diría que dejaran de llorar e hicieran algo en vez de quejarse, y aquí estaba yo con Edward, ofreciéndome para algo que no sabía lo que era.

Su sonrisa creció.

—No es nada grave, pero gracias por ser tan considerada.

Bufé, jamás nadie en la vida, me había dicho considerada. Edward se me quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se que piensas que no eres una persona amable y que eres un poco… ruda con las personas, pero yo no lo veo así. Eres una chica autentica, de opinión fuerte que muy en el fondo es una de las personas más amables y maravillosas que conozco.

Y ese comentario me haría sentir como si caminara por nubes todo el mes.

— ¿De qué me hablas Edward? ¿No sabes que mato perritos por las noches y asusto niños por diversión?— le dije con una sonrisa y él rió.

Palmeó el lugar junto a él y me pidió con una sonrisa que le hiciera compañía un rato, como si pudiera negarle algo.

Pasamos horas hablando, sentados a la orilla de la calle, él nunca comento el hecho que traía ropa que tenía varios años de uso y tal vez no olía muy bien, no dijo nada cuando devore mi comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en semanas y jamás me hizo sentir como una bruja sin corazón y sentimientos como la mayoría me hacía sentir después de hablar durante un rato.

Me contó de su vida, me contó que le gustaba ir de voluntario en el hospital donde trabajaba su papá, que le gustaba ir con los niños enfermos y tratar de alegrarlos un rato, que no le gustaba mucho salir y que prefería quedarse en su casa haciendo cualquier otra cosa, que sentía que solo tenía dos buenos amigos, Emmett y Jasper y que le gustaría tener su casa llena de animales. Yo le conté que no tenía idea de qué hacer con mi vida, que me gustaba ser una antisocial y que de vez en cuando me gustaba hablar con el árbol que tenía en el patio trasero.

Siempre tuve miedo de acercarme a Edward, nunca hice el intento de tener hablar más de quince minutos con él, porque sabía que terminaría mucho más enamorada de él y por lo tanto con más dolor al saber que jamás estaría con él. Pero esa noche las paredes cayeron, y llegue a un punto sin retorno, yo ya tenía una idea de Edward en mi cabeza, sabía que no era perfecto, pero después de pasar casi cinco horas en la calle con él, congelándome el culo por el simple gusto de estar junto a él, pude conocer un poco más del chico que me volvía loco, y a mis ojos se volvió perfecto. Un chico tímido, un poco torpe pero absolutamente adorable que siempre buscaba tiempo para los demás. Un chico que jamás me hizo sentir fuera de lugar y siempre tenía una sonrisa para mi aunque yo saludara al mundo con una cara de estar oliendo mierda.

Y fue en ese momento en que lo supe, no importaba que Edward quisiera saber la vida de mi mejor amiga para tal vez poder enamorarla y casarse y tener un montón de bebés, no importaba que después de terminar la preparatoria tal vez no lo volvería a ver por el resto de mi vida y que él tal vez esta noche solo me hablo para no estar solo, supe que jamás amaría a alguien como amaba a Edward. Tal vez si estaba destinada a que el amor de mi vida no correspondiera lo que sentía.

No importaba, porque este momento era lo que importaba. Yo sentada con él chico que amaba a las cuatro de la mañana, sentada a la orilla de la calle, tomando refresco, papas fritas, galletas y leche con chocolate. Compartiendo recuerdos y planes de vida, conociendo pedazos de nosotros que tal vez no compartiríamos con alguien más. Cuando comenzó a amanecer nos despedimos con una sonrisa y el cuerpo lleno de azúcar.

Y con un nudo en la garganta, el corazón apretado le rogué a Dios que si no podía tenerlo, enviara a mi vida a alguien como él que pudiera amarme de la misma forma en que yo amaba a Edward.

Las chicas como yo solo nos queda eso, pedir a Dios y esperar sentadas a que te escuché y haga tu vida menos solitaria.

**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Aman a esta BitchBella? ¿Se sienten identificadas? Yo por lo menos estoy dispuesta a arrancar dedos cuando me molestan demasiado.**

**¿Su parte favorita? ¿Frase favorita? ¿Les gusto?**

**Y muchas gracias a todas las que agregan a favoritos y alertas a esta historia ¡y ni hablar de todas aquellas asombrosas chicas que hacen tiempo para dejar review! No puedo creer que solo dos capítulos tuvieran tan buena respuesta! Me hacen sentir muy bien, gracias, no tengo palabras.**

**Reviews… por que pongo mucho de mí en esta Bella…**


	4. Fidelity

**Sé que merezco todos los insultos habidos y por haber. Que me lancen tomates, que me manden los Vulturis, junto con dementores, mortifagos y hasta el mismiso Voldemort, pero chicas… comprensión y empatía *mirándolas nerviosa* soy una pobre universitaria con poco tiempo libre y una fuerte adicción a leer fanfics así que, además de la traducción de Las Gritonas apenas y tengo tiempo para algo más (además de las tarea, que no son tan importantes) y para empeorar las cosas la inspiración me había abandonado y aún no regresa del todo… yo creo que voy a leer mis diarios de secundaria para recordar lo mucho que se sufre en estas situaciones… no estoy muy contenta con el capitulo, pero peor es nada y de verdad se los debía. Mil disculpas por abandonarlas tanto tiempo, no pueden odiarme más de lo que me odio yo misma.**

**Las leo abajo..**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

And suppose I never ever met you

_Y se supone que nunca debí conocerte_

Suppose we never fell in love

_Se supone que nunca debimos enamorarnos_

Suppose I never ever saw you

_Se supone que nunca debi mirarte_

Suppose I kept on singing love songs

_Se supone que siga cantando canciones de amor._

**Fidelity by Regina Spektor**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Los adolescentes son idiotas. Más aún cuando están enamorados. Y lo sé porque yo soy una adolescente, estoy enamorada y soy muy idiota.

Es como si nos volviéramos unas tontas con las neuronas hechas renacuajos nadando en gelatina rosada. Simplemente olvidamos quiénes somos y queremos ser lo que sea que esa persona quiera, solo para que nos pueda querer de la misma manera.

Como Rosalie, antes de Emmett era… bueno era igual pero mucho peor, siempre decía que no buscaba nada serio y solo buscaba divertirse, cuando un chico le gustaba simplemente iba se lo decía, tenían sexo ardiente y maravilloso y hasta ahí, Rose era muy selectiva y ponía sus reglas desde el principio, solo sexo nada más, hubo algunos desubicados que pensaban que Rosalie era su novia o algo así, pero ella no dudaba en mandarlos directo a la mierda, siempre decía que jamás iba a faltar quien quisiera tener sexo con ella, algo que obviamente era cierto. Fue así hasta que conoció a Emmett, supe que todo sería diferente porque no se acostó con él de inmediato, se sonrojaba cuando le sonreía con sus hoyuelos y dejo de vestirse como una puta. Empeoró después de su segunda cita, jamás había visto a Rosalie tan histérica, repasando cada frase dicha de Emmett, cada movimiento, intentando buscar lo que fuera en su lenguaje corporal, preguntándose porque no había buscado acostarse con ella, porque solo la besaba y por qué no le pedía que fuera su novia, le daban mini ataques de pánico cuando se mandaban mensajes llenos de frases como:

_¿Por qué tarda tanto en contestar? _

_¿Debo hablarle primero o espero a que él lo haga? _

_¿Quién es esa puta que escribió en su Facebook? ¿Es por ella que no se acuesta conmigo? No lo creo, es horrible. _

_La verdad es hermosa, ¿cómo me va a ser caso si esa lo busca? _

Jamás había visto a una chica con seguridad de acero, derrumbarse como una puberta con serios problemas de autoestima. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Así que al otro día fui con Emmett, le dije que si le gustaba Rose hiciera algo porque si no se iría con Royce, un universitario idiota con aires de grandeza que tenía años persiguiéndola. Para la hora del almuerzo eran novios y Rose volvía a ser la perra histérica y neurótica que tanto quería.

Todo eso me pareció muy gracioso pero ahora que estaba en la misma situación, no me daban ni las mínimas ganas de reír. Después de la noche que pase hablando con Edward me transforme por completo, en ningún momento me sentí de mal humor o irritada, sonreía y no dije ni una mala palabra. Jacob solo se me quedo como si estuviera llena de escamas y cantara canciones de artistas de Disney.

Claro todo eso duro hasta el lunes, cuando me vi rodeada de los imbéciles que se dicen ser mis compañeros, mi histeria regreso y fui la misma Bella de siempre. Durante el almuerzo mientras Rose y Emmett seguían en su burbuja llena de lujuria y hormonas adolescentes, Edward me hizo unas cuantas preguntas más acerca de Alice y luego nos pusimos hablar de música descubriendo que teníamos cosas en común y prometiendo intercambiar discos.

Después de clases fui al pequeño taller de Jake en su antigua casa en La Push, por que no había nadie en casa y no había que comer. Cuando entré Jake estaba con Sam.

Sam.

Argh. Sam Uley.

Era dos años mayor que yo y hace tiempo me juraba amor eterno. Todo ese asunto fue… raro. De la nada llego y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y quería que le diera una oportunidad y yo de verdad no supe que hacer. Seguro, Sam era guapo y compartíamos algunas cosas en común pero simplemente nunca pensé que le interesará tanto. Salimos un par de veces y nos besábamos de vez en cuando pero había cosas de él que no me gustaban. Era un poco dominante y esperaba que hiciera todo lo que él quería y en cierta forma me daba cuenta que esperaba que lo buscara. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo siguieran y no al revés.

Y yo siendo la mula terca que era, hice todo lo contrario.

¿El resultado? Dos días después de decirle que se fuera a la mierda cuando me dijo que no saliera con Rose y Emmett me enteré que le había pedido a Emily Black que fuera su novia. Una chica extremadamente dulce y amable que solo la había escuchado decir veinte palabras durante todo el año. De alguna manera eso me afecto. Era como si mi neurosis lo hubiera asustado y se había ido con una chica normal y dulce. No me rompió el corazón pero si el ego y eso algo con lo que una chica no puede vivir.

—Hola Jake, hola Sam.

—Hey Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No hay nadie en casa y necesito que alguien me alimente.

—Podrías aprender a cocinar, así podrías encontrar novio más rápido—. Dijo Sam con tono burlón.

Otra razón por la que Sam no me caía bien, a pesar de que me levantó la autoestima, se comportaba como si esperara que fuera un tipo de ama de casa de los años 50, queria pensar que cuando se dio cuenta que no me convertiría en eso, corrió hacia la dulce y sumisa Emily.

—Y tal vez tú podrías aprender a no ser tan imbécil.

—Tú podrías dejar de ser tan perra y amargada, si no morirás virgen y sola.

¡Hey! Eso ya lo sabía, pero no era educado que él lo fuera diciendo por ahí como si nada.

—Yo no sé de qué te quejas Sam— dijo Jake sin despegar la vista y las manos de la motocicleta en la que trabajaba. —No hace más de unos cuantos meses andabas como perrito detrás de ella, no es su culpa ser lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de lo idiota que eres y no hacerte caso.

Sam se puso rojo y yo le sonreí burlona. Tal vez Jake fuera un grano en el culo la mayor parte del tiempo pero aún así era mi hermano y me defendía de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué no vas con Emily? A ella si puedes lavarle el cerebro.

—Como sea, de todas formas ya me tenía que ir.

Después de irse, Jake pidió una pizza y la comimos sentados en el suelo de su taller.

—Gracias Jake, pude haberme defendido de Sam, pero me sorprendió un poco lo que me dijo.

Jacob solo se rió y me dijo.

—Claro Bella, cuando sea que me necesites.

.

.

.

.

.

—Entonces la cortina comenzó a quemarse y yo salí a la calle, gritando como loca "se quema mi casa, se quema mi casa," Jacob estaba afuera en su motocicleta entro corriendo, echó un vaso de agua al diminuto fuego y después comenzó a reírse como maniático en mi cara y esa fue la última vez que intenté cocinar.

Edward se me quedo viendo, con cara de no saber si reír o no.

—Anda, puedes reírte.

De inmediato comenzó a reírse a carcajadas hasta ponerse rojo y llorar. Llego Jasper y después de que Edward le contará la historia entre risas, Jasper se unió a él.

—¿De qué se ríen?

Ambos chicos dejaron de reírse en cuanto escucharon la voz de Alice, Jasper se puso serio y un ligero rubor llenó las mejillas de Edward y yo me les quede viendo con los ojos entornados de sospecha.

—De mi obviamente, les estaba contando de esa vez que casi queme la cocina.

—Por lo que Jacob dice, solo fueron diez centímetros de cortina.

—Detalles, detalles. El punto es que hubo fuego en la cocina, eso cuenta como incendio, aunque fuera muy pequeño.

Voltee a ver a los chicos, Edward veía a todos lados menos a mí y Alice y Jasper tenía la cara roja y la mirada fija en sus manos.

—¿Conoces a Jasper, verdad?

Una pregunta verdaderamente estúpida, ya que teníamos toda la vida viviendo en el mismo pueblo con los mismos compañeros de siempre. Alice se le quedo viendo.

—Por supuesto, tienes un aura muy tranquila y calmada.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a mí. De inmediato la mesa se lleno de un silencio incomodo.

—Una vez me mordió una pulga.

De inmediato me puse roja y me tape la boca, tenía la horrible costumbre de decir cosas raras cuando había silencios o momentos incómodos, con tal de aligerar la situación. Tres pares de ojos se me quedaron viendo.

—Bueno, ahora que revele uno de mis más oscuros secretos mejor me voy, los veo después.

Recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo del comedor, no iba muy lejos cuando escuche a Jasper gritar mi nombre, me detuve para esperarlo. Me le quede viendo cuando me alcanzó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Paso algo?

—No…

—¿Entonces?

Jasper se puso de un rojo intenso y se me quedo viendo con cara de venado asustado.

—Alice me pone… um… ¿nervioso?

—Alice pone nervioso a todo el mundo.

Jasper sonrió nervioso.

—Es solo que… Edward y entonces… su mirada… y no sé… uno pensaría que después de tanto… bueno no mucho… o que es totalmente lo contrario… pero si ayuda de una forma, pero por otro lado tal vez… no es lo correcto alguien podría…

—¡JASPER!

Respiró profundo y se me quedo viendo.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Lo sé, lo siento… eso siempre pasa cuando pienso en ella, es como si todo en mi cerebro se desordenara…

Ahogue un grito.

—¿Te gusta Alice?

Jasper se puso rojo, tartamudeo, empezó a sudar y veía a todas partes menos a mí.

—Em… ¿no?

—¡Claro que si!

Jasper se me quedo viendo, abrió y cerró la boca, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome en la mitad del pasillo.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Jasper salió corriendo no lo volví a ver, al salir de clases Edward me acompaño a mi auto mientras hablábamos de música, libros y que estaba buscando un trabajo para poder comprar otro auto y pagar un poco de los gastos que tendría cuando entrara a la universidad.

Yo no le hice mucho caso por que seguía pensando en el triangulo amoroso que era Jasper-Alice-Edward, inventé toda una novela en mi cabeza. Tal vez Jasper no le decía nada a nadie porque era primo de Edward quien también le gusta Alice, o estaba enamorado de ella…o algo.

Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo era posible que Alice pudiera conseguir dos chicos tan dulces y perfectos? Yo no conseguía ni que el perro de los vecinos dejara de ladrarme cuando me veía. No es que ella fuera fea o insoportable, pero simplemente no la imaginaba con alguno de ellos… bueno no la imaginaba con Edward…. Y por supuesto que eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho que la única persona con quien quería verlo era yo.

Y luego me sentí como una persona horrible por pensar cosas feas de Alice cuando ella no había buscado eso… solo hablaban mis feos celos y resentimiento. Me sentía como una pésima amiga.

Entonces decidí que por mucho que me doliera haría lo posible para lograr que Alice fuera feliz, con quien ella quisiera así fuera Edward, Jasper o el tipo raro que comía pasto del parque.

—¿Estás bien?— la voz de mi papá hizo que saltara de la silla del comedor.

—¡Me asustaste!

Levantó las cejas, esperando que contestara y yo suspiré. A veces sentía que tenía una mejor relación con Charlie que con mi mamá, porque era más parecido a él.

—Más o menos—. Contesté mientras encogía los hombros.

Charlie se sentó frente a mí y me miró a los ojos. No tuvo que decirme nada y yo comencé a hablar.

—¿Nunca te sentiste como si no pertenecieras ? ¿O sentiste que terminaras como un viejo solitario y huraño? Es como si nadie me entendiera y no lo digo como una pre adolescente indignada porque sus padres no la dejan hacer lo que quiere, es solo que… la mayor parte del tiempo me siento como un bicho raro, tan diferente de todos. Solo mira a Alice que es mi mejor amiga, no podría ser más diferente a mí y aún así pudo… me siento perdida de vez en cuando, como si ni siquiera yo misma me conociera. Me comporto de una manera pero realmente me siento de otra, siempre digo que no me importa estar sola y suelo alejar a las personas de mi, pero en el fondo estoy cansada de sentirme sola y quiero a alguien en mi vida, pero hablando de una forma romántica… alguien que se enamore de mi y todos los días algo me convence que es algo imposible…

Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi papá con tristeza.

—En verdad es un poco tonto… hay un chico y… —sentí mi labio inferior temblar un poco. —Es maravilloso y yo no. Es todo lo que yo no soy y… me duele saber que no se fijara nunca en mi porque soy una persona difícil, que le gusta pelear todo el tiempo, se queja siempre, soy insoportable… y él le gusta una chica dulce y despistada que nunca habla mal de nadie, es responsable y tiene su vida planeada, yo no tengo idea de lo que haré la próxima semana. No puedo evitar sentirme poca cosa y… ¡Voy a morir sola y mamá me va a odiar porque nunca le voy a dar nietos! Deberías desheredarme, soy una vergüenza para la familia.

—No seas dramática, Bella.

Sonreí. Si, había exagerado un poquito.

—Eres joven y aún te falta mucho por conocer y mucho por vivir. Eres única a tu manera y deberías estar orgullosa de eso, he visto como son los jóvenes de estos días Bells, y es cuando estoy agradecido de tener una hija como tú que le lleva la contraria a todo el mundo, se necesita mucho valor para eso y un día encontraras a una persona que valdrá lo suficiente y sea valiente como tú para enfrentarse al mundo contigo. Y este chico debe saber lo especial que eres y si no, entonces no vale la pena y no importa que sean diferentes. Cuando conocí a tu madre yo era un chico serio y duro que seguía las reglas y vivía una vida ordenada y estricta, tu mamá era todo lo contrario una jovencita totalmente loca y desquiciada que vivía en el caos y veía la vida como un cuento de hadas… han pasado veinte años y nada ha cambiado y seguimos juntos y enamorados. Así que deja de llorar y ve a comprar un poco de comida.

Sonreí y abrace con fuerza a Charlie. Podría actuar muy dura, pero en el fondo era la hijita de papi, él siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor. Diciéndome las cosas que quería escuchar pero sin mentirme.

Salí de la casa, era lunes así que había algunas promociones en el pequeño restaurant de la ciudad. Vi a Jake en el jardín con los restos de alguna motocicleta, salte a mi auto y comencé a conducir con un poco de música alegre, en un intento de mejorar mi humor. Llegue al restaurant y decidí sentarme en la barra, me puse a mirar el menú.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Levante la cabeza tan rápido que pude romperme el cuello y con los ojos tan abiertos que sentía que se me salían de la cara.

—¿Edward? — él solo me dio una enorme sonrisa. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería buscar empleo? Bueno, aquí estoy.

—Es imposible encontrar trabajo en un lugar tan pequeño como Forks.

Se inclinó sobre la barra para acercarse más a mí, podía ver sus dientes blancos y oler su maravilloso perfume.

—Estaré cubriendo los descansos de varias personas de lunes a viernes en diferentes negocios, no es mucho, pero algo es algo—, me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Me quise encoger de vergüenza. Le iba bien a la familia Cullen, el papá de Edward era doctor y su mamá, Esme, tenía un negocio que planificaba eventos, él no tenía necesidad de trabajar pero aún así lo hacía. Y yo que tenía un papá que era policía y una madre que era maestra de jardín de niños, me la pasaba todo el día de perezosa esperando que me llegara la inspiración de saber qué hacer con mi vida.

Le sonreí.

—Eso es algo muy responsable y admirable. Yo no ayudo en nada en la sociedad.

—Eso no es verdad, se que a veces haces de niñera.

Yo abrí la boca de sorpresa y él se puso todo colorado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunte mortificada. Solo Alice sabía que mi kriptonita, además de la comida, eran los niños.

Con una sonrisita, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo mis fuentes.

Solo me le quede viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Él me sonrió.

—Bella, se que piensas que eres una chica dura y la mayor parte del tiempo lo eres, pero yo sé que en el fondo tienes un enorme corazón… solo hay que tomarse el tiempo para conocerte y darse cuenta que hay mucho más de lo que dejas ver. Aquí tienes tú malteada y hamburguesa. Necesito ir atrás, un momento cualquier cosa me llamas.

Me quede con la boca abierta. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No le había dado mi orden y me había servido una de mis tantos platillos favoritos.

Después de todo eso un pedacito diminuto de esperanza comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí.

Y eso era lo más peligroso que podía pasarme… ilusionarme, pensar que de alguna absurda manera él sentía algo por mí, este chico que sentía amar y que de igual manera me hacía sentir tan pequeña e insignificante, como yo nunca pudiera ser lo suficiente para él, pero que también lograba hacerme sonreír con una sola mirada y mejoraba mi día con tan solo saludarme.

Odiaba que hiciera sentirme cursi, emocionada y esperanzada.

Amaba que me hiciera sentir cursi, emocionada y esperanzada.

Odiaba y amaba que no sabía exactamente que sentir cuando él hacia estas cosas, pequeños detalles que me hacían dudar si de verdad le gustaba Alice… y pensar con el corazón vuelto loco que tal vez fuera yo la que le gustaba.

Levanté la vista para encontrar a Edward lanzando un guiño.

Gracias a Dios estaba sentada porque en cuanto lo vi haciendo ese gesto, mis piernas se transformaron en gelatina.

Tal vez no era tan malo ser yo…

**Y una vez más me disculpo por los meses y meses que no actualice esta historia, en serio que me siento pésimo, de verdad espero que me sigan queriendo, apoyando y dejándome esos hermosos reviews con tan lindas palabras, prometo contestarlos ya que se acercan las vacaciones de semana santa…**

**La historia del "incendio" le paso a una amiga de la universidad y lo de la pulga a mí, cuando tenía seis años.**

**Este capitulo va para Skarlett, espero que sepas en que parte de la historia me inspire en ti…**

**Y una vez más les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan, aunque seas una maldita desagradecida y les pague con ninguna actualización. ¡Ah! Y si quieren compartir alguna historia parecida a la de Bella con o sin final feliz no duden en contármela, ¡hasta podría servirme de inspiración!**

**Las quiero, las extrañe muchos (leo cada uno de los rr y a varias ya las conozco por ese medio) y espero leerlas en sus comentarios…**

**Reviews por que hacen que quemes calorías y adelgaces….**


	5. The Nicest Thing

**Cof, cof… bueno… ¡he vuelto! Después de meses, ¡pero volví! Las que están en el grupo de facebook saben que he estado muy ocupada incluso estando de vacaciones (estuve en un curso de investigación de verano en mi universidad) Además estoy MUY MUY deprimida por Robsten pero por favor no hablemos de eso que me pongo a llorar.**

**Así que les dejo este capítulo, diciéndoles que la canción que canta Bella no es de ella ni mía si no de Kate Nash y se llama "The Nicest Thing" la pueden buscar en youtube para que se den una idea de cómo se oye o si no en un rato la pondré en el grupo de facebook (el link está en mi perfil) y también que yo se que da flojera leer las letras de las canciones pero de verdad siento que esta canción queda muy bien. ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 5. The Nicest Thing.**

Bree Tanner.

Mi némesis.

La espinilla en mi culo.

La pasa en mi galleta.

La persona que más odiaba en Forks.

Y no es porque fuera una zorra que me fastidiara la vida o una barbie sin cerebro. No todo lo contrario, la chica era la imagen de la adolescente perfecta. Cabello castaño claro, enormes ojos verdes, delgada con las suficientes curvas, simpática y extremadamente inteligente y la odiaba por todas esas razones, además de que ella al igual que yo sabía lo maravilloso que era Edward. De verdad tenía más oportunidades de estar con él que la odiosa, irritante e incomprensible de Isabella Swan.

Como si necesitara esto además del asunto Edward-Alice-Jasper.

Así que no necesitaba empezar mi semana viendo a la sobrina de Lucifer hablando con Edward en su casillero. Me quede congelada en la entrada de la escuela sin saber qué hacer, ¿pasó de largo? ¿Saludo a Edward? ¿Me voy por el camino contrario aunque eso signifique tener que caminar más? ¿Hacer como que no los veo?

Una niñita estúpida de primer año chocó conmigo cuando quiso entrar y yo que ya estaba medio neurótica la miré feo haciendo que saliera corriendo. Eso reafirmo mi confianza, ¡coño! era Bella Carajo Swan y no le temía a nada (bueno, solo a los payasos, zombies y arañas gigantes radioactivas), niños salían corriendo con solo mirarme y no iba a dejar que una rubia con complejo de diosa me hiciera sentir menos y me quitara a mi hombre.

_¡Edward no es tu hombre! _Me dijo Renesmee desde mi subconsciente.

¿Quién era Renesmee? Mi maldita consciencia. Esa voz dentro de mi cabeza que vivía para fastidiarme la vida… y para hacerme compañía cuando me sentía solita e histérica.

_Detalles, detalles. _Le contesté.

Camine decidida hacía ellos, me baje la capucha de mi sudadera, levante la mochila en mis hombros, acomode mi cierre y me enderece.

—¡Buenos días, Edward!

Edward me miró con una sonrisa y Bree con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buen día, Bella ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Lista para iniciar la semana?

—No realmente— gruñí. —Los lunes son el peor día de la semana, Garfield tenía toda la razón en odiarlos.

Edward rió y Bree me vio como si no entendiera nada, lo cual me importaba poco, hice reír a Edward, así que por lo que mi respecta Bree podía vivir sin saber quien era Garfield y porque odiaba los lunes.

—¡Vamos Bella! Mejora esa actitud, se pueden lograr muchas cosas con la actitud correcta y un punto de vista positivo. Pasaremos los mejores años de nuestra vida aquí aprendiendo y conociendo personas importantes— dedico una sonrisa a Edward. —Justo de eso platicaba con Edward hace un momento, que es triste ver personas en este lugar que van por ahí con una actitud como si estuvieran peleadas con la vida y con la sociedad, cuando es tan sencillo sonreír y hacer frente a los problemas con felicidad y estar agradecidos con lo que tenemos.

La mire horrorizada, ¿hablaba en serio? Y bueno, me di cuenta de la sutil indirecta que me lanzó, pero de verdad hablaba como si creyera todo eso. ¿Esta chica era real? Nadie puede ser tan positiva, educada y… argh perfecta. De seguro tomaba drogas. Éxtasis con café todas las mañanas y Prozac antes de dormir.

—Bella no es el tipo de persona positiva—. Dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa y yo de inmediato voltee a verlo. Bree soltó una risita.

Wow, ¿era así como me veía Edward? ¿Como una persona negativa y amargada que va por la vida con el ceño fruncido gruñéndole a las personas y quejándose de todo? Ese comentario, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, me había lastimado.

_Eso es exactamente lo que eres, Isabella._

Gracias, Renesmee.

—Sí, supongo que no soy una persona positiva—contesté con una sonrisa seca. —Mejor empiezo a adoptar gatos, debo juntar 30 para cuando este vieja, sola y amargada.

Edward me vio con los ojos bien abiertos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Pero no te sientas mal, Bella, ¡ves! Tienes un sentido del humor muy… especial, además escuche que tienes un poco de talento musical, deberías participar en el festival, todos son bienvenidos. Yo tocaré una pieza de Vivaldi en violín. Estoy segura que encontraras alguna canción sencilla en guitarra que puedas presentar.

Sentía un tic en el ojo… y el corazón apachurrado.

—Lo pensare. Que tengan bonito día los dos.

Me di la vuelta y salí dispara de ahí mientras Renesmee me decía _"No llores, no llores. ¡No llores!"._

.

.

.

Cuando tenía 6 años hice llorar a Lauren cuando le dije que su muñeca era horrible. Cuando cumplí 7 arruine el pastel que Renee había horneado para mí al caer de cabeza sobre él (algo que todavía no sé como sucedió). A los 8 años atropelle al gato de Angela con mi bicicleta. A los 9, mientras Jake intentaba enseñarme beisbol, le rompí la nariz con el bate. Y a los 10 hice que Mike Newton recibiera 10 puntadas en el brazo cuando lo empuje en los columpios.

Esos y otro tipo de pequeños "incidentes" han llenado mis días, así que ha esta alturas de mi vida aún no sabía si la razón de todo eso era mi torpeza crónica, maldad interna manifestándose discretamente o mi neurosis saliendo de poco a poco. Y la verdad es que en varias ocasiones de verdad pensaba que era una mala persona, era grosera, terca, perezosa y malvada. Pero bueno, lo veía como una aportación a la sociedad, de alguna forma las personas deben aprender a fortalecer su carácter ¿no? Y yo debía aprender a ser buena de vez en cuando.

Pero viendo a Bree y analizando un poco su discurso de superación personal de la mañana me hizo pensar si mi agrio humor y mi oscura personalidad era una de las razones por las que Edward se fijo más en Alice y no en mi. O peor aún, que Edward es mucho más compatible con una persona como Bree, perfecta en todos los sentidos, claro arriesgándose que en 20 años desarrolle una adicción a antidepresivos y analgésicos fuertes. Pero bueno, la verdad pensar en todo esto me ponía de nervios y liberaba mi bestia interior, así que para domarla decidí ir a buscar comida.

A media tarde estaba acostada en uno de los sofás de mi sala, cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de llover y que el día estaba muy agradable (agradable para Forks), era un clima que me gustaba llamar londinense, solo era cuando el cielo estaba nublado, el suelo un poco húmedo y el aire un poco fresco… lo que en verdad era el clima común de Washington pero me hacía sentir mejor pensar que estaba en alguna parte de Londres. Este tipo de climas me daban un poco de inspiración, pero del tipo que me hacia escribir canciones deprimentes con letras que me hacían sentir sola y totalmente miserable, así que decidí tomar mi guitarra e ir al parque más cerca de casa.

Caminando hacía ahí, me encontré con el pequeño Seth… bueno solía ser pequeño cuando él tenía siete años y yo tenía 13, el chico debía tener 11 años y era más alto que yo.

—¡Bella! ¿Vas al parque? Yo también voy para allá, ¿puedo ir contigo? ¿Vas a jugar algo o solo a sentarte?

Sonreí, amaba a este niño, claro jamás lo admitiría en público, pero amaba como era tan alegre y positivo todo el tiempo, pero de una forma relajante y no irritante como la estúpidamente perfecta de Bree Tanner.

—¡Seth!— dije imitando su grito. —Si voy al parque, claro que puedes venir conmigo y sabes que no juego, solo voy a mientras tocó la guitarra.

—¡Genial! ¿Puedes enseñarme? Quiero ser una estrella de rock.

Lo despeine un poco.

—Puedo enseñarte, pero estoy muy lejos de ser una estrella de rock, estoy más hacia artista independiente, indie, que hace canciones con tintes suicidas.

El chico rió.

—No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices.

—Solo espera a que entres a la pubertad, chico.

.

.

.

—Tienes que poner el dedo índice en esta cuerda y el medio en la de abajo… así, muy bien.

Seth me dio una enorme y blanca sonrisa la cual desapareció de inmediato cuando vimos a Alice acercarse.

—Hola Bella, hola alma joven.

—Hola Alice.

Seth solo dio un movimiento de cabeza y yo le di una mirada para que usara los modales que yo no le enseñe.

—Hola. Am, Bella iré a jugar un rato… te veo después.

Se fue corriendo y Alice se sentó en su lugar.

—¿Qué le hacías a esa pobre alma? su aura gritaba miedo.

Me reí.

—Tú lo aterras.

—No muchos comprenden la sabiduría con la que me ha bendecido la Madre Tierra y el cosmos.

—Alice, nadie te entiende con o sin sabiduría de la naturaleza.

—De la Madre Tierra y cosmos, Bella—. Solo le sonreí.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí esta tarde, Alice?

Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

—Encontré a mi alma gemela.

—Alice, hace unos días me dijiste que estabas enamorada de un tarareo.

—Esto es completamente diferente, para empezar sé quién es este chico, y su alma y aura encajan perfectamente con la mía. No he hablado con él, pero lo supe en cuanto lo vi y además las estrellas confirmaron que es el hombre de mi vida. A veces simplemente lo sabes, él es lo que faltaba en mi vida y no importa lo que se vea por fuera, si por dentro encajamos perfectamente.

No entendía mucho lo que quería decir, pero como con todo lo que me decía solo le sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Y quién es?

—Aún no puedo decírtelo, no es el momento adecuado y tengo que hacer varias cosas antes de poder hacer algo, pero es un chico con el que jamás pensaría seria para mí, somos totalmente diferentes, somos como agua y aceite, somos almas totalmente distintas pero destinadas a estar juntas.

Me le quede viendo con mucho miedo. ¿Y si era Edward? No podía pensar en alguien más diferente a ella, y además pobre Jasper…

Siempre pensé que Alice acabaría con algún tipo como el hippie que vende cosas orgánicas en una tienda de Port Angeles y que estaba segura no había lavado su cabello en dos años.

—¿Me puedes decir si es alguien de la escuela o si lo conozco?

—¡Claro que lo conoces! Vamos a la escuela juntos, te he visto sentarte con él y hablar, es una persona muy dulce.

¿Por qué debía de sorprenderme? Con mi suerte, por supuesto que era Edward y ahora Alice haría un embrujo o bailaría desnuda bajo la luna para quedárselo de por vida mientras yo intentaba escribir canciones suicidas para solo llamar su atención.

Al parecer las brujas le ganaban a las músicas.

—Te veo después Bella, dejare azúcar cerca del bosque para tener el favor de las hadas.

Después de que Alice se fuera, Seth se acercó con cuidado.

—Esa chica me pone los pelos de punta— le sonríe triste. —¡Animo Bella! Te invito una malteada.

Me reí.

—¿Con que dinero, chico?

—Bella dije que te iba a invitar eso significa que no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero porque yo voy a pagar.

—Seth, no es de mi dinero del que estoy preocupada.

Y él solo me miró como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba.

.

.

.

—Entonces alguien detuvo la bicicleta porque si no paraba se iba a estrellar contra un árbol, pero él salió volando y detrás de él la bicicleta y la bici cayó en su muñeca y el empezó a gritar ¡Se me rompió la mano!

Por eso me encantaba pasar tiempo con Seth y con niños, siempre parecían estar alegres, todo es gracioso y siempre sonríen. Siento que ayudan con todo lo amargo y cínico de mi corazón.

—¡Hola Edward!

Paré en seco para ver a Edward detrás de la barra y quitándose el delantal. Nos sonrió.

—Hola Seth, ¿vienen por algo? Voy saliendo, pero puedo llevarles su orden ¿Puedo hacerles compañía?

—¡Claro! Estaremos en la mesa de allá. Queremos dos malteadas.

Esperamos diez minutos y llego Edward con tres malteadas, y tres pedazos de pastel. Estuvimos comiendo y riendo de las historias locas de Seth, cuando empezó a oscurecer el niño tuvo que irse porque lo podían regañar dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —

—No, no es necesario, debes estar cansado, además tengo que regresar caminando, me puedo regresar sola, no hay ningún problema.

—Insisto, no puedo permitir que andes sola por las calles de noche.

Bufé.

—Claro, sobre todo por el alto nivel de crímenes en la ciudad.

Y con una adorable sonrisa, contestó.

—Por favor, compláceme.

Acepte sonriendo como idiota.

.

—¿Quién es tú actor de comedia favorito?— preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos lentamente hacía mi casa; llevábamos los últimos 30 minutos preguntándonos cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera.

—Fácil, Adam Sandler.

Se detuvo y se me quedo viendo incrédulo.

—¿En serio? ¿Adam Sandler? Sus películas me parecen algo tontas, vi "Grown Ups" y "Jack and Jill" fueron horribles.

—Oh pequeño saltamontes, te falta tanto por aprender. Si, esas películas fueron horribles, pero tienes que ver sus primeras películas, las de los noventas, _esas _eran comedias de verdad, como "Billy Madison", "Happy Gilmore" entre otras tantas… ¡Oh! y en "The Wedding Singer" canta una de las canciones más románticas de todos los tiempos.

—Me asegurare de verla.

Nos detuvimos frente a mi casa.

—Bien, llegamos— dije triste. —Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa en mi auto.

Sonrió y me puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No gracias, Jasper pasará por mí en cualquier momento, pero gracias por ofrecerte. Y gracias por dejarme pasar tiempo contigo.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, Jasper se estacionó en mi calle y tocó el claxon, Edward me tomó de la mano y besó mis nudillos.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Solo pude asentir.

.

Después de que Edward se fuera, me sentía como si caminara en las nubes… pero eso solo duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que recordé el confuso triangulo amoroso Jasper-Alice-Edward, eso hizo que me deprimiera de inmediato y también me dio un gran golpe de inspiración haciendo que pasara casi toda la noche componiendo una canción.

Cuando baje a desayunar, Jake se me quedo viendo mientras comía cereal.

—Bells, ¿estás bien? Te ves horrible, además te escuche tocando toda la noche…

—No podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza— conteste sin levantar la vista.

Me tomó de la mano, lo que me tomó de sorpresa, Jake y yo no éramos del tipo cariñoso, solíamos mostrar nuestro afecto con hechos y pocas palabras.

—Te he notado un poco desanimada últimamente y quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea y que cuentas conmigo por siempre.

Sentí mis labios temblar y mis ojos humedecerse, no sabía porque me sentía tan sensible, tal vez estaba por bajarme o algo así… o simplemente por fin me portaba como una adolescente normal.

—Jake… es solo que… hay un chico que me gusta, bueno me gusta mucho y hasta hace poco empezamos a conocernos un poco mejor, hablamos más y eso y una vez hizo algo que me hizo pensar que le gustaba una amiga pero por otro lado siempre hace cosas que es como si yo de verdad le gustara o dice cosas que me hacen sentir tan bien, pero luego me pregunta cosas de ella y… pero luego Alice me dijo que encontró a su alma gemela, y ¡Jasper, oh pobre Jasper! Tan amable y timido y no sé cómo decirle que…

—¡Bella! Tranquila… respira profundo— me le quede viendo lentamente y exhale lentamente. —Creo que, por lo poco que entendí, debes hablar con este chico y preguntare bien que es lo que pretende, por otro lado Alice está totalmente chiflada y puede que su alma gemela sea el indigente que le gusta comer pasto de Port Angeles y no tengo idea de quien es Jasper pero espero que le vaya bien.

Respire profundo y me puse a jugar con mis dedos mientras veía mi regazo.

—No sé si pueda preguntárselo… pero lo intentaré. Gracias Jake, y sé que no te lo digo mucho, pero te quiero.

Sonrió.

—Yo igual… y buena suerte.

.

.

Para cuando llegue a la escuela, estaba lloviendo tanto que para cuando cruce el estacionamiento y me encontré a Edward en la entrada, mi chaqueta estaba empapada. Llamé a Edward a gritos y lo guie hacia una esquina tranquila donde no podían oírnos, levante la barbilla, intenté parecer valiente y segura y hable sin pensar bien mi pregunta.

—¿Podías hablarme de la chica que te gusta?

De inmediato hice un gesto, ¡eso no es lo que le quería preguntar! Me imaginaba decirle algo así como… _¿Te gusta Alice? ¿Te gusta a pesar de que este loca? ¿No te gusto yo, ni poquito?_

—¡Claro!— me dijo muy feliz. —¿Por dónde empezar?— suspiró —Bueno, para no pasar toda la mañana hablando de ella te diré que es lo que más me gusta de ella; es hermosa, perfecta, tiene una sonrisa que ilumina toda una habitación ¿sabes? Y tiene un sentido del humor muy particular, es totalmente diferente a cualquier chica que he conocido, es como si viviera dentro de su cabeza y eso la hace resaltar ante los demás y… ¿estás bien?

_Oh Edward, por supuesto que no estoy bien. _¿Cómo podía estarlo? Esta hablando de alguien totalmente diferente a mi, desde que dijo hermosa sabía que no era yo… tal vez si era Alice o… Bree Tanner.

_Por supuesto que no estoy bien, con cada palabra que dice, me siento más pequeña, mas diminuta, más… sin valor._

—Claro, escucha, me tengo que ir… te veo después.

.

Bueno, resulte ser una cobarde llorona y evite a Edward el resto de la mañana… al igual que Alice y Jasper; me escondí en el salón de música, tocando la guitarra, practicando un poco en el piano e intentando arreglar mi canción. Cuando estuvo lista, respire profundo y pensando en Edward comencé a tocar.

_Todo lo que sé, es que eres tan bueno_

_Eres lo más bueno que he visto_

_Quisiera que nos diéramos una oportunidad_

_Para ver si podemos ser algo más._

_Quisiera ser tu chica favorita_

_Desearía que pensaras que soy la razón por la que estas en este mundo_

_Quisiera que mi sonrisa fuera tu sonrisa favorita._

_Desearía que mi forma de vestir fuera tu estilo favorito._

_Desearía que no pudieras descifrarme_

_Pero siempre quieres saber cómo soy en realidad_

_Quisiera que me tomaras de la mano siempre que estoy triste_

_Desearía que nunca olvidaras el gesto en mi cara_

_Cuando te conocí por primera vez_

_Desearía que tuvieras un producto de belleza favorito_

_Y que amaras en secreto_

_Porque ayuda a esconder una mordida escondida_

_Que nadie más que tú pudiera ver_

_Básicamente, desearía que me amaras_

_Quisiera que me necesitaras_

_Desearía que supieras que cuando digo que quiero dos cucharadas de azúcar_

_En verdad quiero tres._

_Desearía que sin mi tú corazón se rompiera_

_Desearía que sin mi pasaras el resto de tus noches sin poder dormir_

_Desearía que sin mí, no pudieras dormir_

_Desearía ser lo último en quien piensas antes de dormir._

_¿Lo ves? Todo lo que sé, es que eres lo más bueno que he visto_

_Y desearía que pudieras ver que podemos ser algo más_

_Y desearía que pudieras ver que podemos ser algo más_

Sentí lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas cuando un tímido aplauso me hizo saltar.

—Eso fue maravilloso ¿tú lo escribiste?

Me limpie las lágrimas discretamente.

—Hola Jasper— sonreí tímida. —Sí, yo escribí la canción.

—No te irrumpí ¿verdad? Iba pasando y me pareció escuchar tú voz y como te estaba buscando…

—No, está bien.

—¿Usarás eso para el festival?

—Aún no se si participaré, pero si lo hago no escogería esa canción.

—Oh.

—¿Bella? Sé que eres la única chica que tiene una mínima idea de cómo funciona la mente de Alice, así que quiero preguntarte que significa esto…

Me enseño el amuleto en su mano, uno que había visto un millón de veces en los cuellos de los padres de Alice y en el cuello de la misma Alice. Le sonreí a Jasper.

—Eso Jasper, es el símbolo celta del amor eterno. Los padres de Alice usan uno cada quien y hace unos años le dieron un par a Alice y le dijeron que uno era para ella y el otro para su alma gemela así que… Jasper se que tal vez de un poco de miedo que te ella te diga esto, pero la verdad Alice está un poco loca pero sabe de lo que habla y si dice que eres su alma gemela es que es cierto y es mejor seguirla la corriente.

Estaba preparada para ver el horror en la cara de Jasper, pero no para ver una enorme sonrisa y mucho menos para su risa histérica.

—¿Estas bien?

—¡Por supuesto! Bella, esto me hace inmensamente feliz, siempre supe que Alice era la mujer de mi vida. Todo está perfecto.

—¿Y qué pasará con Edward?

—Edward puede ser mi padrino cuando nos casemos.

Lo miré estupefacta.

—Eso es un poco cruel ¿no lo crees?

—No, no lo creo ¿Por qué lo dices?

—A Edward le gusta Alice— susurré.

Entonces Jasper empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras yo lo veía enojada. Cuando se tranquilizo un poco me pudo decir entre risas.

—Bella, estoy totalmente seguro que Edward no tiene ningún tipo de sentimiento hacía Alice… tal vez un poco de miedo.

—Entonces… ¿Quién es la chica que le gusta?

Solo me dio una sonrisita.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú.

**Tan, tan, tan.**

**Bueno, si quieren ver como es el símbolo solo busquen en google "símbolo celta del amor eterno" o pueden verlo en un rato cuando lo suba en facebook.**

**Intentare no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, pero bueno ya empece a traducir el próximo cápitulo de Las Gritonas y empecé a escribir un One-Shot de Verano.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Su parte favorita, frase favorita? Estamos cada vez más cerca de más momentos Bella/Edward. ¿Les pareció adecuada la canción?**

**Besos y dejen reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios y me hacen saber que no soy la única loca en el mundo que le gruñe a las personas o es una adorable insufrible.**


	6. For You I Will

**Pues como están cayendo meteoritos en Rusia, decidí que era un buen momento para actualizar. Y recuerden, puedo tardarme años en actualizar pero jamás dejaría tirado una historia, pero en este momento de mi vida estoy muy ocupada (escuela, servicio social, poca vida social…) y no es como cuando traducía Resistiendo a Edward que no tenía nada que hacer, así que paciencia niñas, pueden contactarme en el grupo de Facebook o en mi perfil.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 6. For You I Will.**

Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have

_**Nada sabe tan dulce como lo que no puedo tener**_  
>Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger<p>

_**Como la forma en la que enrollas tu cabello en tu dedo**_  
>Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you What I feel about you.<p>

**Esta noche no tengo miedo de decirte lo que siento por ti.**

For You I Will by Teddy Geiger.

Una vez que Jasper me aconsejara preguntarle directamente a Edward quien era la chica que le gustaba… bueno, me imagine caminando tan segura como modelo de pasarela hasta donde estaba él, y con voz seductora le preguntaba quién era la chica que quería, después no lo dejaba hablar porque le decía con la misma voz sexy "_no importa, porque yo soy la mujer de tu vida_" y seguido le daba el mejor beso de nuestra corta existencia… ¿La realidad? No le pregunte nada, pasé toda la mañana en depresión mientras veía de lejos como la linda Bree Tanner le clavaba sus perfectas garras.

No debía extrañarme era una cobarde para esas cosas. Podía mandar al carajo a cualquier persona sin importar quien fuera, podía enfrentarme a los más populares de la escuela sin pestañear y temer por mi inexistente status social, podía cantar frente a un montón de personas sin sudar porque eso era lo que se esperaba de mí, de la rebelde social que le importaba una mierda la opinión de los demás, esperaban que por ser un poco diferentes a los demás debía ir por la vida sin miedo a nada, pero la verdad me aterraba acercarme a Edward, o cualquier otra persona que estuviera fuera de mi familia o círculo de amigos que me hiciera sentir tan vulnerable e insegura. Que me gustara comportarme como si no tuviera sentimientos no significaba que no los tuviera y yo sabía que Edward no sentía lo mismo que yo y no se fijaría en mí, eso dolía… y mucho.

Al terminar las clases caía una lluvia ligera y se sentía el viento frío, haciendo que me sintiera un poco más triste. Cuando llegue a mi auto casi doy un brinco de dos metros cuando vi el pequeño cuerpo de Alice recargado contra mi puerta, y estaba casi segura que no estaba ahí hace cinco minutos, a veces -bueno, siempre- Alice me ponía los pelos de punta, era como si fuera una con la naturaleza y pudiera aparecer de la nada como un hada, o como un endemoniado gnomo del inframundo.

— ¡Con un carajo, Alice! ¿Saliste de la tierra? Casi me matas de un susto…

—No es tiempo para maldecir, es tiempo para celebrar. Por fin encontré a mi alma gemela y vengo a contagiarte mi alegría y buena suerte. ¡Abrázame, hermana del alma!

Gemí. No estaba de humor para Alice ni para su felicidad. Principalmente su felicidad, pero la abracé de todas formas porque muy en el fondo de mi alma le tenía miedo porque de verdad creía que era medio bruja y tenía pacto con las criaturas mágicas del bosque de Forks. Al separarnos me tomó de las mejillas y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Nuestras vidas están trazadas incluso antes que naciéramos, y todos estamos unidos a otra persona con el hilo rojo y tu alma gemela llegara cuando deba llegar no desesperes y pon atención a tu alrededor y no quieras ver lo que quieres ver, tienes que ver más allá de tus inseguridades.

Pestañe. Como dije, en ocasiones así no le tenía miedo, le tenía horror.

.

.

.

Resulta que Alice quería celebrar la unión con su alma gemela en una ceremonia bajo la luna donde ella y todos los que estuvieran presentes debían bailar desnudos mientras Jasper hacia una corona de flores para ponérsela a la medianoche. Logre convencerla de hacer una simple "fiesta" donde pudiéramos comer a reventar y alcoholizarnos un poco.

Una vez que todo estuvo organizado, cosa que no fue nada fácil porque no puede ser una fiesta muy buena cuando piensas invitar a menos de diez personas y Alice quiere dar solo comida orgánica y agua de rio, Rosalie llego con cara de histérica y la cara bañada en lágrimas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Rosalie?, tu aura esta en total descontrol y desequilibrio —pregunto Alice.

— ¡Por supuesto que está en desequilibrio! ¡Yo estoy en desequilibrio, todo está en desequilibrio!

Vi con un poco de miedo como Rose, paseaba por mi habitación como una leona enjaulada, bufando, con la cara roja y una que otra lágrima en la mejilla. Y decía con miedo porque sentía que en cualquier momento agarraría mis cosas y las arrojaría por todos lados, como un niño haciendo berrinche; así que al ver mis cosas en peligro me puse de pie y me le acerque con cuidado, ella me observo con cautela y un poco de miedo y luego lentamente le puse las manos en los hombros y empecé a sacudirla.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le dije entre sacudidas.

— ¡No le hagas eso! ¡El alma le va a rebotar en su interior!

Me le quede viendo a Alice con los ojos bien abiertos no sabiendo si reírme o no, pero estaba segura que lo que le contestara Rose me haría reír. Para mi sorpresa Rosalie se puso a llorar otra vez.

—El corazón es lo que me va a rebotar, los millones de pedacitos de lo que quedo de mi corazón deben estar bailando por todos lados dentro de mí.

Y siguió llorando, pero de esa forma fea y tan raro de Rose, con la cara roja y mojada de lágrimas, la boca abierta donde salían gemidos y sollozos, y después quito mis manos de sus hombros y me abrazó fuerte. Yo estaba con la boca abierta y sin saber qué hacer, Rose no lloraba, NUNCA, ni siquiera cuando murió Dobby o Fred Weasly y eso a mi parecer la hacía completamente inhumana. Así que torpemente le di unos golpecitos en la espalda y la ayude a sentarse en mi cama. Después de quince minutos de lo mismo Alice comenzó a sacar cuarzos de quien sabe donde para equilibrar su aura y yo comencé a fastidiarme, esto era muy raro de Rose y seguía sin decirnos que carajos le pasaba.

— ¿Vas a decirnos que te tiene así o vas a seguir llorando como loca?

Respiró profundo intentado calmarse, se secó las lagrimas y se sonó la nariz.

—Lauren me dijo que ayer en la tarde vio a Emmett y a Jessica en el cine de Port Ángeles y que después se fueron a cenar. Y conociendo lo puta que es ella, no quiero pensar en lo que…- y se puso a llorar otra vez. La volví a tomar de los hombros y la miré directo a los ojos.

— ¡CALMATE! ¡Mira como estas! Así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. Respira hondo… —me miro con ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas pero me hizo caso. —Ahora, límpiate la cara y pensemos con calma ¿sí?

Le di un pequeño abrazo y ella se levantó al baño para arreglarse un poco, le regreso un cuarzo a Alice y le dio las gracias. Después regreso con la cara limpia y más tranquila y las tres nos sentamos en el suelo.

—Rose las dos sabemos que Lauren es una mentirosa y Jessica una puta, así que o Lauren inventó cosas o Jessica hizo algo para que esto pareciera algo que no es, ¿ya hablaste con Emmett? —negó con la cabeza. —Entonces no te preocupes hasta que hables con él, ve a su casa y mañana nos vemos en la escuela, veras que todo es un gran mal entendido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente llegue temprano -algo que pasaba una vez al año- con los nervios de punta, Rose no me había llamado así que no sabía que había pasado, estaba en el estacionamiento para ver si Rose y Emmett llegaban juntos y contentos o separados y listos para la Tercera Guerra Mundial, después de un rato Edward se estacionó junto a mi camioneta y me miró mientras me mordía las uñas.

— ¿Todos bien? Pareces nerviosa.

Escupí un uña.

—Todavía no lo sé —el auto de Rose entró a toda velocidad. —Pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

Edward solo frunció el ceño.

Rosalie se estaciono junto a Edward y yo de inmediato fui hacia ella. Cuando abrió la puerta supe de inmediato que las cosas no iban a estar bien porque Rose estaba furiosa, di un paso hacia atrás no muy segura de que hacer y de la nada llego el auto de Emmett que se metió junto al de Rosalie, me quede congelada mientras veía para todos lados, Edward se acercaba con cautela mientras Emmett se acercaba a nosotras, pero una mirada llena de miedo de Rose me puso en marcha.

—Rosie… —susurró Emmett y estaba segura que había estado llorando por lo rojo de sus ojos.

— ¡No, Emmett! No me digas Rosie, no te me acerques, no me hables, ¡No nada!

Edward y yo veíamos a Rosalie y Emmett con los ojos bien abiertos y nerviosos.

—Pero no fue nada, no paso nada, solo se dieron así las cosas, tú sabes que te quiero a ti.

—Eso no lo sé Emmett, no sabía que estábamos en una relación abierta donde ¡tú podías salir con putas! Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, hay una fila de universitarios que se mueren solo porque les hable.

Emmett estaba pálido y con cara de ponerse de rodillas si Rosalie así se lo pedía, pero no le tenía ni un poquito de consideración, había lastimado a mi amiga… y se había ido con una puta. Él empezó a acercarse lentamente y Rose de verdad se veía un poco asustada.

— ¡No te acerques! ¿No fue suficiente lo de ayer? Te dije mil veces que no te quería ver, que no quería que me tocaras y no escuchaste. ¡No seas testarudo y déjame en paz!

—No.

Rose parecía a punto de una crisis de nervios y Emmett parecía que estaba a punto de echarla a su lomo y llevársela lejos de aquí. Así que me puse entre los dos.

—Emmett, no te lo está preguntando, ¿no te das cuenta? No te acerques, déjala en paz.

—No te metas Bella, esto no te incumbe.

— ¡Claro que me incumbe! Es mi amiga, ¿Tú crees que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras la haces sufrir? ¡No! No le tengo miedo a un gorila de cien kilos como tú.

Se siguió acercando con gesto amenazador y yo me puse derecha, lista para atacar.

Edward se puso frente a mí.

—Vámonos Emmett.

—No.

—No quiere hablar contigo, estás haciendo una escena. Vámonos.

—La cague Edward, tengo que arreglar esto.

—Sí, pero no así, y mucho menos acosando a Rosalie. Deja que se tranquilice.

Y como si fuera un niño de cinco años se lo llevo de la mano a la parte de atrás de la escuela. Rose de inmediato se puso a llorar y se metió al auto, escuche risas a lo lejos y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Jessica partiéndose de la risa junto con Lauren y otra puta rubia que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. La sangre me empezó a hervir, para burlarse de mis amigas, ¡solo yo!

Camine con paso decidido hacía ellas, mientas escuchaba que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero no me importaba, mis manos clamaban sangre.

Sangre de zorra.

— ¡Tú! —me paré frente a Jessica, que se estaba limpiando las lagrimas de la risa.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? ¿Está bien?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, sentí dos brazos tomarme por la cintura y levantarme del piso.

—Tranquila, Bella.

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

— ¡Suéltame! No te metas, Edward.

—No la sueltes, Edward. ¡Es una salvaje! Quien sabe que pueda hacerme.

Yo me movía como gusano en los brazos de Edward, y estaba más que furiosa, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él y era porque me estaba sujetando para no matar a esta zorra.

— ¿Qué voy hacerte? ¡¿Qué voy hacerte?! ¡PATEARE TU PLANO CULO BLANCO, eso es lo que voy hacerte!

Edward me arrastro hasta el auto donde Rosalie estaba llorando y me soltó hasta que se sintió seguro y que no iba a regresar a golpear a Jessica.

—Tienes que calmarte, esto no es como lo de los conejitos. Te puedes meter en problemas, mejor tranquilízate y lleva a Rose a tu casa y ya después ella y Emmett pueden hablar.

— ¿Los conejitos? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Cuáles conejos?

—Tú dijiste…

—Yo no dije nada, vamos con Rosalie para convencerla de que hable con Emmett.

—Rosalie no va a hablar con Emmett, ni hoy ni nunca, mira como esta.

—Emmett quiere hablar con ella, decirle como fueron las cosas.

—Salió con Jessica, no hay nada más que decir.

—Sí, pero las cosas no fueron así.

— ¡Edward, no lo defiendas!

—Pero tienen que hablar, es un gran malentendido, Emmett se equivocó pero la verdad no es para tanto.

Me le quede viendo y después me metí al auto furiosa y luego me di cuenta que era el de Rosalie, y que ella lloraba desconsolada en el asiento del copiloto, así que con toda la dignidad que me quedaba salí del auto y me fui al mío mientras veía como Edward se alejaba a buscar a Emmett. Llamé a Alice para que llevara el auto de Rosalie a mi casa, y empezar el fin de semana un poco antes.

.

.

.

Horas después estando todas en mi casa y con una Rosalie más tranquila, no sabía si era conveniente seguir con la "fiesta de celebración" de Alice, porque bueno Rose dijo que no quería festejar nada, que solo quería embriagarse y maldecir a Emmett toda la noche y yo quería llorar por los rincones porque Edward no me quería. Después de hablarlo un poco decidimos que cada quien haría la fiesta de lo que quisiera, así que aprovechando que era viernes y que en mi casa solo estaría Jake, fuimos a conseguir alcohol ilegalmente y sinceramente me preparaba para una noche de locura…

Y no me equivoque.

.

.

.

Horas después, no sabía bien como sucedió todo pero estábamos en la sala Jake, Leah, Rosalie, Alice y yo, además de una botella y media de tequila que todos habían tomado menos Jake y yo. Alice bailaba en ropa interior cerca de la ventana donde se alzaba la luz de la luna -o eso decía ella-, Rose tenía más de una hora llorando y gritándole obscenidades a Emmett y Leah tenía veinte minutos intentando violar a Jake mientras yo estaba parada en medio de la habitación con cara de idiota mirando a todos sin saber qué hacer.

Leah sentada a horcajadas mientras le susurraba cosas a Jake, mientras él se ponía rojo e intentaba calmar las manos traviesas de la chica. Cuando Alice amenazaba con quitarse el sostén, corrí hacia ella con una sábana que estaba sobre el sofá y se la puse sobre los hombros mientras evitaba que se quitara más ropa.

— ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Los hombres no valen nada! —estaba harta de los gritos de Rose, así que le regrese su celular, sabía que había una razón por la cual no debía dárselo pero estaba demasiado fastidiada para recordarla, así que también tomé la botella de tequila y decidí unirme a la ebria locura que parecía estar en todas las mujeres de mi casa.

Media hora después más relajada con el alcohol en mi cuerpo y sin preocuparme lo que pudiera pasarle a mis amigas me sentía muy bien, en ese estado en el cual no estás borracho pero tampoco estas sobrio, donde simplemente te sientes feliz y contento. No me importaba que Leah estuviera inconsciente en el sofá, que Alice estuviera hablándole en lenguas a las estrellas o a la luna o que Rosalie no se despegaba del celular, mandando mensajes a quien sabe quien, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta seguido de susurros al otro lado de la puerta, al abrirla me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver parados en mi puerta a Emmett, Jasper y… Edward.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Emmett se veía como si tuviera horas llorando, Jasper se veía ansioso y Edward como si no tuviera idea de porque estaba ahí.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Edward nervioso mientras él y Jasper sostenían a Emmett de los codos.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Para qué exactamente? Nadie sabía que nosotras estábamos aquí y además no quiero a Emmett dentro de mi casa.

—Por favor Bella, solo quiero hablar con Rosalie ella me dijo que estaba aquí y que podía venir.

¡Oh! Ya recordaba porque no debía darle el celular a Rose.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que estén aquí, Emmett.

— ¡Es lo que yo les dije! Que no debíamos venir pero como siempre no me hicieron caso —dijo Edward molesto.

Me le quede viendo, no sabía sentirme ofendida o no.

— ¡Rosalie! —grité pero no importó porque Emmett y Jasper entraron a la casa sin que los invitara y me quede con Edward parada en el marco de la puerta.

—Edward, si no quieres estar aquí te puedes ir. Sé que Jasper no me dará problemas y Jake puede ayudarme si Emmett se pone pesado.

—No, me gustaría quedarme si te parece bien.

Me hice a un lado, lo deje pasar y caminamos juntos a la sala donde Alice estaba colgada del cuello de Jasper mientras gritaba que las estrellas le habían entregado su mensaje y donde Rosalie estaba gritándole a Emmett, Jake se asomó de la cocina, vio la escena y se regreso a terminar su sándwich.

—Tanta locura hace que me duela la cabeza —murmure de mal humor.

— ¿Estas ebria? —pregunto Edward mientras veía mi rostro.

—No, no tome mucho. Me siento relajada pero la verdad los gritos de Rosalie y las extravagancias de Alice hacen que me vuelva loca.

— ¿Quieres salir? Para que puedas tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Me encogí de hombros, de pronto muy nerviosa como para poder hablar.

Salimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos en el pasto, el aire estaba fresco y ayudaba a despejar mi cabeza pero también me causaba frio, de la nada sentí a Edward poner su sudadera sobre mis hombros, haciendo que su delicioso aroma me rodeara, sin pensarlo me recargue en su hombro y para mi enorme sorpresa el paso su brazo por mi cintura.

El momento era ahora o nunca.

—Edward, a ti… ¿te gusta Alice? —pregunte con una voz tan pequeña y baja que no estaba segura si me había escuchado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Porque, bueno te la pasabas preguntándome de Alice y yo pensé… —su risa queda me detuvo. —Tampoco es para que te burles de mi, Edward.

—No me estoy burlando —se movió un poco para poder verme a la cara, se me quedo viendo a los ojos y me quito un mechón de la cara. —Es solo que toda esta situación me saca de quicio, yo le advertí a Jasper que era una mala idea que fuera yo quien investigara de Alice, que debía ser él porque si lo hacía yo las cosas se podían malinterpretar, pero le debía un favor y al parecer no era tiempo para hacer lo que yo quería…

—Edward, no entiendo ni un carajo de lo que me dices.

Respiro profundo.

—A mi no me gusta Alice, siendo honestos me asusta un poco, todo lo que te pregunte lo hice por Jasper. A mí me gusta otra chica, una chica que… —suspiró. —Es demasiado para mí. Ella es valiente, no teme decir lo que piensa y a pesar de que piensa que es ruda y mala, no lo es, en el fondo es una chica adorable que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos y para que se haga justicia en el mundo.

Sus cálidas manos tocaron mis frías mejillas, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho, pero estaba atrapada en su mirada incapaz de mover o decir algo.

—Esa chica… eres tú, Bella.

Sentí su aliento en mi cara y sus labios contra los míos, de inmediato cerré los ojos para saborear el momento. La suave brisa alborotaba nuestro cabello, las manos de Edward en mi cara y sus pulgares acariciando mis mejillas, mis manos en su cuello no queriendo dejarlo ir. Su sabor, su olor dulce, masculino y delicioso. La forma en que bajo sus manos hacia mis hombros, mis brazos y luego bajándolas hasta quedar en mi cintura para terminar abrazándome.

— _¡Oh Madre Naturaleza! Bella y Edward se están besando. Rosalie deja de atacar a Emmett y ven a ver esto_…

En muchas ocasiones estaba agradecida por tener a las amigas que tenía, eran buenas y me querían a pesar de todo, pero en ese momento quería estrangularlas y quemarlas vivas…

**Pensé en cortarlo en donde los chicos tocaban la puerta, pero sabía que me iban a matar, así que no lo hice jajaja.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Su parte favorita?**

**Y recuerden que pueden contarme sus anécdotas, ¡pueden servir para inspirarme! E incluso pueden darme sugerencias…**

**Pueden buscar el grupo o mi nuevo perfil en facebook, está en mi perfil aquí en FanFiction.**

**Reviews, por favor.**


End file.
